Matchmaking In Another World
by moon starling
Summary: A story about Love, Friendship and Family! And DUH!As u can read in the title MATCHMAKING! Set in Magnolia, where 1 great guild lies called Fairy Tail and a Human girl from this current dimension gets transported to that era where wizards existed and Finds herself in Fairy Tail and can't help but help people fall in love. Little does she know that see will fall in love soon too!
1. Matchmaking in Another World

**Matchmaking In Another World**

_Hey Everyone! Its been a while but I just came up with a new story and this is a romance, comecy, action, Slice of life and Fantasy. Also note that this is gonna kinda pervy :P I mean I have grown up and stuff. Anyways I wanted to thank you all for all the AMAZING reviews on my old storied but I pretty much lost inspiration to write that after D3 became CRAP. (no offence to people who still love it) Anyways while I was gone I developed a HUGE interest in Manga/Anime and I really love Fairy Tail so I decided to write a story on this Manga and I really hope You all LIKE it!_

**Chapter 1 (Matchmaking in Another World)**

Alright... Where do I bigen? I was talking to my friends in 'MY' world about how much I loved matchmaking and I have NO Idea from where... BUT I got transpoarted into this different kind of world and I have no Idea how to get back...? All the people here look like (...hmmmmmm...Lets see... How do I put this without sounding like a total idiot? I CAN'T!) wizards. Like, with REAL magic. Anyways I found my self in this HUGE hall filled with people staring at me and I couldn't help but notice a few people who would make a cute couple!

Anyways I still havent introduced my self to u all! I am Serena Sebastion and I am from London.

"Hey! Where did u come from?" Shouted the guy with the scaly scarf

"Hey there. You look like your lost. Need help?" A really beautiful girl with long almost white hair asked me.

"I'm all right. Thank you" I help my self up

I feel so out of place here! Every one does magic and the girls are all so beautiful and I have to say they ALL have really pretty big racks... WOW.

**AUTHER: Hey guys! I really hope u all like this story, I had to do this on one of my favourite manga/animes FAIRY TAIL**

**I hope u all like the concept of my story! Its full of ROMANCE, Comedy, Action and of course fantasy...**

**Manin Characters: **

**Serena Sebastion**

**Lucy Heartfelia x Natsy Dragneel **

**Grey Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser **

**Erza Scarlet x Jalal Farnandez **

**Wendy Marvell x Joye Scott **

**Happy x Carla**

**So those are characters! I hope you all enjoy and LETS CONTINUE**

(Serena's POV... CONT.)

"I'm all right. Thank you" I help my self up

"so where exactly is this?" I continued

"This is the Fairy Tail Guild, I am the guild master, Makarov Dreyar " really short, old man said

"Oh? Well you see I am lost...I was wondering if u all can help me?" I asked

"Of course dear" the old man said "But before that let me introduce to to everyone here..."

He introduced me to everyone here... he started from the guy with the scaly scarf...Their names:

Natsu Dragneel

Lucy Heartfelia

Gray Fullbuster

Happy

Erza Scarlet

Wendy Marvell

Carla

Gajeel Redfox

Pantherlilly

Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Gildarts Clive,Juvia Lockser,Laxus Dreyar, Levy McGarden, Lisanna Strauss, Loke, Mavis Vermillion, Mirajane Strauss, Fried Justine, Bickslow, Evergreen, Macao Conbolt, Romeo Conbolt, Reedus Jonah, Jet and Droy, Alzack Connell and Bisca Moulin, Warren Rocko

"Thats everyone for ya!" said Natsu

"Well I guess I should introduce myself too... I'm Serena Sebestion and I am from...erm...well...Lets just say NOT this world"

everyone had a really weird expression on their faces. I mean DUH! If someone suddenly showed up at their plce and told them they weren't from this world anyone would be shocked and confused!

"What do u mean by that?" The really pretty girl, with blond hair. Lucy asked

"Right I have to explain myself to u all." I said "Well you see, I am not a wizard and from the world where I come from there is no such thing as magic. I live in Lonon, England, Earth... I know this is earth too but I guess I am from a different dimension (Oh So Katy Perry)" I continued "Anyways, I was talking to my friends about something and suddenly I saw this sparkly light, I wnet to touch it and I ended up in a place called Magnolia, I found people using magic... that really scared the shit out of me so well I ran and somehow ended up here." I had finished my explanation. I looked around and everyone looked at me a little weird.

" See I know this is a really weird story and its freaking me out as much as it is you all, but its true" I said calmly

"Well I guess we have no other optin but to believe you" A really beautiful girl with scarlet hair said, her name..? Earza

WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE REALLY BEAUTIFUL GIRLS!? Everywhere I look! AHHHH! I am so out of place :((

"Thank you all so much! Well then I hope u all can help me." I said with a huge smile

Then they all welcomed me and we started to come up with possibilities of what might have happened. Honestly they were all ridiculous and made NO sense what so ever!

"Ahh this is taking TOO LONG!" Thsi really HOT guy, Gray whined "This is pointless!" He added

"Well I guess I can't be helped! Well then I should take my leave" I said disapointed

I was about to get up and leave but I wa stopped by this cute little 11 year old girl named Wendy..."Do you have a place to stay?" she asked and I just shook my head "I'll find a place, so thats alright" I added

"Hey I don't think you have the money to stay at a hotel or launge, now do you?" This girl who was constantly drinking, Cana asked me "Nope... but I'll gigure something out" I said with a smile on my face "Serena, you can crash with me until u find a place of your own" Lucy said with a smile

I ran over to her and hugged her and said thanks. And soon after the two of us left for her house and on the way she told me about all these storied about how CRAZY the guild was and she explained to me about the guilds and how their world worked. I told her about a bunch of things from my world and we both were really fascinated by the things... After about 15 mins of walking we reached her house.

Her place was really nice and cozy! 1 bedroom apartment with all the facelities and it was filled with the pictures of the guild members, letters and her cloths! Typical girl :P

"Luck I love in here! So cozy and it smells real good" I said "Thanks Serena, well I'm pretty sure your tired so why don't you go take a nice bath and I'll hve some cloths ready for ya!" She said "That sounds GREAT Lucy, thank you...but about the cloths... I really dont think I can fit into yours! I mean ur super thin and stuff and you got some... I mean like... HOW DO I PUT IT!" I got irritated 'cuz it was gonna sound really wrond but I eventually told her what I was going to and all she did was laugh!

"LUCY! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I cried "Hahahaha, alright alright sorry!" She tried to control her laughter

"Whatever! I going to go now!" I said with a whiney face

************************* 30 MINS LATER***************************

I got out of the bath and made my way out... I heard a few noises, brushed them off thinking Lucy might be talking to herself

But when I stepped out I found Natsu, Erza,Wendy, Carla, Happy and Gray (not to mention HALF NAKED! [He had a bad habit of stripping, for some weird reason I didn't know of]) and I looked down at myself and realised I was in a FRIKIN' TOWEL! "AHHH! WHAT THE HELL R U GUYS DOING HERE?! AND STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed and ran back into the bathroom. "Serena, its me Lucy, do u mind opening the door so I can give you your cloths" She politely said "sure, thanks" I thanked her as I opened the door. Then I changed and stepped back out.

"Sorry Serena, They have a bad habit of showing up at really BAD timing" Earza explained "hehehe" Natsu pretended to be 5 "Not funny people! I dont even let my brother see me in a towel anymore and you and Gray are dudes I JUST met!" I said looking at Natsu then Gray "and Gray would you mind putting some cloths on?" I asked "AHHH! Not again" He said getting all panicky.

I am serious I just entered a guild full of 'Uncivilised, uncouth,mannerless, hooligans' (as my teacher would say) But these idiots remind me of my class back home and as much I hate to admit it I really love my class so I have a feeling I might love this guild called

FAIRY TAIL...

**Auther's Note-**

**Hey guys! **

**So if anyone tried to read this chapter yesterday I am really sorry it took me like 2 days to finish it 'cuz I started writing like at 2:30 am both the days and YEAH I CANT GET TO SLEEP EARLY! **

**Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter and will like my story :D I really LOVE Fairy Tail so I did this! **

**WARNING: I SUCK AT SPELLINGS But I'm pretty sure you all ready know this by now :P**

**Love**

**Moon **


	2. The Jerk of Fairy Tail

**Chapter 2 (The Jerk of Fairy Tail)**

Dedacated to Poisoned_Apple Brcause of you I decided to write again :)

**Serena's P.O.V**

I woke up and realised that all the events that happened so far, none of them were dreams! After I woke up and sat in bed for about 10 miutes till Lucy came out of the bathroom and greeted me. "goodmoring to you too." I said with a really tired expression "Serena why dont you go and get ready? Then Iwe can go back to the guild and see what we can do to send you back to ur world, huh?" she said and I got my lazy ass up and dragged my self to the bathroom. It took me like 10 mins to take a quick shower and then i went out got changed into some of Lu's really pretty cloths! the shirt was a cropped top which some how fit me really well and the bottoms were shorts, I have to say I actually looked really nice in thses cloths.

"Serena! You look so good! I see you have a really good figure." Lucy said "Hahah, thx a lot Lucy! Well I am a dancer so I guess I have to be in shape" I said "Oh? Your a dancer?" She asked with curiosity "Yeah. I've been dancing since I was 4" and she just looked at me in amazement "Your so cool Serena! Unlike me, I cant dance to save my life" I just laughed.

After a while we left to got to the guild. On the way she told me a lot about her spirits. She was a Celestial wizard. Lucy had 10 of the Zodiac spirit keys which was SO cool! Man I really wish I was a wizard :(

We reached the guild in a while. As I was entering Natsu banged into me. "OUCH!" I yelled "I am so sorry Serena! That jerk Gray pushed me into you!" he said "Hey! Shut up Natsu. We all know its your fault" Gray shouted at Natsu and then they both started fighting again... They reminded me of these 2 guys in my class... Best Friends... and they faught a lot, this just made me smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Mirajane (the really pretty girl, bleached white hair,from before) said. I snapped out of my thoughts and realised I tooked like a total idiot "Oh nothing, just that Natsu and Gray remind me of my friends back home" I just with a really sad look on my face "aw Serena its alright! As long as you are here at Fairy Tail we will help you as much as we can!" She gave me a huge smile which made me feel better.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

**FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY**

We all just got back to the guild after work and there was this really pretty girl on the floor,I think she tripped over that broked piece of wood in the floor. This girl was someone I had never seen before and she looked really different. She had beautiful long (I can't tell if her hair was light or dark brown, They were really light at the top fading into a dark but the time it got to the bottom) Brown hair, Fair and flawless skin, a really pretty smile, Beautiful green eyes which almost looked grey and might I add a really good figure. Her name was Serena Sebastion and she was NOT a wizard! That shocked me 'cuz I thought everyone was a wizard or had magic, but not her. She wasen't from our demention!

**NOW**

I was sitting at the bar talking to Mirajane and Serena. "So Wendy tell me about the kind of magic everyone uses!" Serena asked "Well... me,Natsu and Gajeel are all Dragon Slayer Magic users and our parents are actual dragons" I finished and looked at her... her expression was... well she was amazed! I mean from the world she comes from wizards don't exist so I guess its really had to believe things about dragons! "Gray uses Ice Maker Magic,Erga uses Requipt Magic and Juvia uses Water magic " "I am a dragon slayer who uses Air ad a source of my power. Natsu uses Fire... I guess thats why him and Gray dont get along so well but Juvia and him do and Gajeel uses Iron. Erza's magic lets her use different armors for battle and all the dragon Slayers have pet cats... Me and Carla, Natsu and Happy, Gajeel and Pantherlilly" I ended "Thats's sooo cool!" Was all Serena could say "Well me, Lisanna and Elf Man use take over magic which allows us to turn into any kind of beasts, animals and in my case Devils. I, Gildarts, Erza and Laxus are the S-Class wizards... everyone else are regualr wizards but I have to say the strongest team in FT had to be Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray,Wendy,Gajeel,Juvia and the cats" Mirajane said. I was really happy that she took my name with the strongest wizarsd :D

**Serena's P.O.V **

"Mirajane all the things u said are super cool! And this just gives me the feeling I am really gonna enjoy my days with u guys!" I smiled like an Idiot. The girls just laughed and I soon found out what kind of magic everyone used.

Levy and Freed used script and ruine magic, they were the mart ones! Evergreen used stone eyes (like medusa) and Bickslow used human possession

Cana used MCard magic and Laxus used thunder magic.

Gildarts used crush magic which means he was STRONG and Grandpa Makorav used Giant/Titan magic and he was one of the 10 saints, one of the most powerful mages in the continent, which is so badass :P

The Conbolts used fire magic which was way different than Natsu's. Reedus used art magic, his pictures came to life. Jet and Droy used speed and Plant magic. Alzack and Biska used wepon magic. Warren used telepathy magic!

These powers were really cool. Now I wanna be a WIZARD! The weird thing is I still haven't seen Loke and I have no idea what magic he uses... Weird!

Soon Lucy sat with us and I asked her about Loke "Well he is actually one of my spirits! He is Leo the Lion and is the leader of all the spirits and the second most powerfull after the Spirit king! His old master was a total bitch, she abused her spirits and because of that loke stayed in this world but is master was not strong enought to have 2 spirits out at the same time and got killed by this girl called Angel who let me tell u in NO Angel! So he was banned from the spirit world but I helped him and well he is now my spirit" She told me his sad little story "Well he sounds like a nice guy!" I said to her. All she did was give me a smile and got off the chair and opened Leo's gate and there he was, in front of my eyes!

"Hey Lucy, how are you? Long time huh!" He said holding Lu in his arms. 'playboy' was the first word that came to my mind and let me tell you, I hated Playboys! The guys gathered around greeting him and I was just sitting there.

He spotted me and walked over "Hey, never seen you here before. I'm Loke" He took my hand and kissed it, I pulled away "Not a chance, and I know who you are, Mr. Playboy" I got up and left. I could hear everyone lauging and I laughed too, to myself that is.

Loke's hair was perfect, He wore shades and had a black suit on and as much as I hate to admit it... He was HOT!

I was walking blindly and I bumped into someone and when I looked up it was a guy with spiked hair and had idk like pearcings? " I am so sorry!" I said sorry and he was none other than the third Dragon Slayed Gajeel! I had seen him befor but Ithis is the first time I talked to him. "Its alright! I wasne't looking either! Oh by the way I'm Gajeel and this is my cat Pantherlilly" He said introducing himself "I am NOT a cat, Gajeel!" Pantehr said "I know who you are" I said with a smile and we both made out way to the bar.

We got back and well turns out Mr. Playboy was still here. He was flirting with all the girls around and GOD HE PISSES ME OFF!

That Jerk!

**Auther- **

**Hey guys! I hope u all like this chapter! I know I mostly introduced the characters' powers and stuff but I had to do so, so u all wont be confused as to what was happening in future battel chapters! **

**So well I guess its pretty OBV that Loke caught Serena's attention but will she catch his? Lets see!**

**COMMENT **

**READ! **

**Take Care! Until next time!**

**-Moon**


	3. The First Job and The Ring

Matchmaking In Another World

**Chapter 3 (The first job and The Ring)**

Loke's POV-

I was in the middle of a little lunch with these girls (who totally love me! I men who wouldn't? I was really awesome) when suddenly my gate opened and I assumed Lucy called me 'cuz she was in trouble so I quickly transpoarted to Lucy "HEY LOKE!" Lucy said hugging me "Long time no see!" She added. I smiled and nodded "So well why did you call me? Its not like you're in trouble and I was in the middle of something" I said "Wel you see, I have someone I want you to meet" she said pointing at a girl sitting on one of the bar chairs. I walked over to her and said "Hey! Never seen you here before." I smirked, gave her a kiss on the hand and she pulled away "Not a chance! I know who you are, Mr. Plaboy!" she said and stomped away "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Mirajane and even Lucy were lauging like they have never seen something funnier. ARHH! Idiots.

I ignored the idiots! Anyways when I saw Serena, she looked like and Angel (kinda) she was beautiful, green eyes, long brown hair, great figure and sassy! She was simply my type of girl! I HAD to have her.

"Wow Loke. Way to go! you totally pissed her off! You s-should have s-seen y-your face right then! It was Hilarious" Natsu said laughing his ass off "Yeah, I know right! The player just got turned down; hahaha" Gray added. God! I felt like slapping them so hard right now "Guys! Stop the poor idiot will feel bad" Mira (Mirajane) said trying not to laugh! ARHH! Wht was so funny! "Whatever you idiots. Who was that anyways?" I asked with an angry face.

"Serena Sebastion, she's a sassy one, buddy, better be creful!" Wendy said and then they all told me about Serena's situation. It was really weird... Not a wizard, no magic, yet she came to this demention?

5 Minutes passed and Gajeel, Panther and well none other that the famour Serena made their way over here!

Serena's POV-

"Hey Loke! How you?" Gajeel greeted Loke. All I gould think was, 'why the hell is this annoying idiot still here?' "Hey! I'm swell!" he replied. I couldn't stand him! I don't know exactly why but I just couldn't! He reminded me of my Ex! Playboy, surrounded with girls, flirt. Eventhough Lu told me his past story, he seemed nice then, but now..? Not so much! I can't stand this guy.

******************* 1 Hour Later*********************

Serena's POV (Cont.)

Loke left. Thank god! Happy made his way to the Request board (a board where wizards can pick a job and they get paid for it) "Guys come here and look!" Happy said all happy (see what I did there? :P) "OhMyGod! Awesome deal! Just have to beat up a few wizards and we get 50,000 berries! Sweet" Lucy said smiling from ear to ear. I walked over to them "So what's all this about?" I asked "Well its a job we are going to do and then we get paid for it!" Happy explained "well we'll be heading out for this job now, so see you later!" Carla said. I ran to them quickly ad I wanted to go too! I mean come on, this was a once in a life time chance! "GUYS! I want to go too. Take me, will ya?" I asked making a puppy face. I knew Erza and the boys won't let me as this was supposed to be dangerous for a non-wizard like me! "Serena you know this is dangerous, Right?" Wendy said, looking worried "Hey if a kid like u can do it then I can too! No offence honey!" I whined "I am NOT a kid and plus I HAVE magic!" Wendy said looking angry, it was so cute 3 I just giggled "Plwase guys! I REALLY want to go!" I repeated my self "Well, Serena we won't be able to protect you all the time... you might get hurt!" Lucy said "No swet. I can take care of my self. Trust me I am good with fighting" I said proudly "FINE! LETS GO!" Natsy, Gray, Happy and Erza said (very excited) whereas Lucy, Wendy and Carla didn't seem too keen about the idea.

**************** 3 HOURS OF TRAVELLING****************

Serena's POV (Again)

"Wow he's SICK!" I said looking at Natsu "I really haven't EVER seen a some one with such bad motion sickness! DAMN I really feel bad for him. Is he going to be fine fighting and all?" I said/Asked "Yeah. Dont worry he'll be up and running the minute the train stops." Gray said

After 10 minutes we finally got off the train and BOY Gray was right! I was as if nothing ever happened to Natsu, he was perfectly fine. We walked around the city for a while and finally reached our employer's house.

"Ah! Welcome. I assume you are all from Fairy Tail, please come this way" a butler told us. We walked into this room filled with books and outher really weird things. "Ah! I see my guests have arrived. Please have a seat!" He said. We all sat down on there really NOT so comfy coutches. (talk about being rich and still acting poor) "Alright everyone. I was out to the bank and suddenly this group of wizards came and grabbed all the money I was carrying and also beat me up pretty badly. I want you all to go and get my money back. OH! I almost forgot... they also stole a really imoprtant ring from me and you HAVE to make sure you bring that back to me!" He said "Aye,Aye" Natsu and Happy said and soon we took off. For some reason that man gave me a weird feeling. I couldn't exactly say why!?

It took us 30 mins to find those wizards but when we did I decided I was gonna have fun!

"There you are" Erza said and let me tell you, she looked hella excited "Get out here or I will come get you!" She waited for about 30 seconds before she went over to them and BANG! I was so SHOCKED oto see 2 of them already down with just one blow! How cool wat that! Natsu was up next.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY! FIREDRAGONSLAYER ROWR!" He blasted a, what seemed like a canon ball of fire from his mouth. The wizard in front of him was down!

"ICE MAKE ICE BLOCKS" Gray shouted and there was a (about 20 kg) huge ice block on the wizard and he aswell was down.

"WINDSLAYER CANNON" Wendy let out almost a storm of aif from her mouth and again the wizard was down!

"I OPEN THE, GAT OF THE BULL, TARUS!" Lucy opened the gate of Tarus (one of the zodaic keys) "MOO! What would you like me to do, Miss Lucy?" he asked "I wan you to finish off that stupid, perverted wizatrd for me!" she said (That wizard Lucy was against was checking her out and flirting! I was funny) "Yes maa'am! Then can I have a kiss?" Tarus asked "NO! NOW DO WHAT I ASKED!" She yelled "hahaha! Lucy you got some pervy spirits there" I said "Humf! I know Serena! Its a total pain! But they always help me" She smiled and I smiled back. Tarus finished his job and turned to me and said "Oh! who have we got here? Well you are really pretty miss!" "Thank you, I am Serena by the way" I introduced my self. "AH! Can I kiss you?" he asked and I got pissed "EW! NO WAY!" I yelled and Lu closed his gate and laughed. "That was kind of funny" I said.

Everyone gathered. There was still one wizard, the leader, missing from the entire gang.

"That was EASY!" Natsu said "Exactly! That was TOO easy!" Gray added "NO fun!" Erza said

Wow! There people are crazy! Suddenly I felt a hannd on my neck. I froze!

"Don't attack or else I will kill her" A voice came from behind me. It was the leader of the wizard gang! SHIT! I looked up and noticed he wore the ring our employer told us about.

"Dont u dare hurt her!" Wendy said camly "Guys he's got the ring!" I mouthed and Lucy understood. "Dont worry! I get out of this situation!" I mouthed again and Lucy signelled everyone. "Hey Mr. Leader, dude" I said. He looked down. I shoved my elbow in his chest and punched him, getting out of his grasp and then stamped his foot and kneed him in his Privates! Yeah I AM BADASS!

He fell in pain and I grabbed the ring from him and ran! But...

I got this really weird feeling from the ring and everything got blurry and I fell to the ground and Fainted.

Auther:

Hey guys! I hope you all liked this chapter! I took me a while to come up with what to write :P Anyways! I really don't know what to say except I AM SO TIRED!

Well I'll be going! Goodnight / Morning (where ever u live)

BYE!

COMMENT

REVIEW

READ 3

- Lexi


	4. Me, A Member of Fairy Tail!

Hey Guys! This chapter is a lot based on Serena and who she really is! It gets good (if i say so myself :P) Enjoy :D

**Chapter 4 (Me, A Fairy Tail Member?!)**

Lucy's POV

Serena took the ring from that jerk and ran towords us. I have to say the girl was pretty badass for someone who didn't have any magic... I mean to beat up an ass like that who is a wizard takes guts!

Suddenly I heard a thud on the ground and was snapped out of my thaughts and I look over to see Serena was on the floor! What the hell just happened?! I looked at everyone and we were all hella confused. We ran to her and tried to wake her up, it all failed so the guys picked her up and we all made our way to our employer. His name was a fermiliar one Ronald Sebastion. The Sebastian's were also one of the richest families in the country just like mine The Heartfilia family and before my family became poor and my father died he had very good relations with The Sebastian's.

The door to the Sebastian mansion opened and we were led to Mr. Ronald's room.

"Ah! What happened to Serena?" Mr. Ronald asked

"Well she almost got attacked by the leader of the gang we were after but she kicked his ass, managed to get the ring from him and ran towards us but suddenly fainted" explained Erza

"Oh dead that's bad! But in a way I'm glad to hear what happened to Serena!" Me. Ronald said with a sad yet happy expression. I was really confused! I mean was he like a sadist or something? She fainted and he sounded happy?! WTH?

"Boys, you can have her sleep on the bed in the room. Also you all must be wondering why on earth I sound a little happy of her fainting?" He instructed and asked. We all nodded.

"We'll the sooner you get her to bed, the sooner I can answer your questions!" He said smiling.

********************************** 10 minutes later*********************************

We all sat down in the living room and he began to explain himself.

"Well as you all are aware of me being a part of the Sebastian family. You see this ring I'm holding here is not just any ordinary, expensive ring... It's actually a little treasure in the family for generations! This ring is a special kind of ring! It brings out the full power of a wizard in general or if the wizard cannot use his/her power to its fullest! The ring draws out woke power within you and it's the ONLY ring made like this." He explained about the ring "well that explains the ring... But what's about Serena?" I asked. "Right. So well I'm sure Lucy that u heard of the daughter of the Sebastian family disappearing, right?" He asked me and I nodded "well the little girl who had disappeared was none other than Serena herself! The kid was about 1 years old when she was transported into another dimension, which is the world she just returned from!" He took a little pause. I was in complete shock and by the looks of it so were the others! I didn't even notice till now that Serena has the same name as the Rich family. Not just that... Earlier I spotted a picture of this really beautiful lady who was Moon, the wife of Arthur Sebastian (head of the group) and thought she looked so similar to Serena but I couldn't understand why!? But well I do now!

"We'll I really have no idea why Serena was transported before but the reason she came back was because if she stayed out there any longer her magic would run out and she'd probably end up dead as her powers are REALLY powerful! She is as powerful as you Erza." The man said with a polite smile. Again we all were shocked. "The reasons he fainted is because her body suddenly let out all the magic power bottled up and it was too strong to contain! But there is no injury so she'll be alright." He said assuring us

"Umm- sir? How did you realise who she was?" Gray asked Mr. Ronald.

He smiled and said "The girl resembles her mother too much. So I almost instantly knew who she was but I hat to make sure it was indeed Serena. The ring did that job for me!" He said

We all talkies for a little while more before we heard the door to the living room open and there was Serena with a complete puzzled look.

Serena's POV-

I walked into the living room and found everyone staring at me. I casually went in and sat on the couch.

"Um... Guys? Do any of you know why I fainted?" I asked.

Mr. Ronald explained everything to me in detail, very carefully and I was in complete and utter shock!

"Bu- but how on the face of this planet I-is that possible?!" I said with my dace between my knees.

I could feel tears developing. I mean come on, who wouldn't feel like crying after they JUST found out that they are not the person they are supposed to be! They are from another world and were mistakenly taken to another world! SO MUCH CONFUSION!

I HAD JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY ENTIRE LIFE WAS A COMPLETE LIE!

"You're joking...right?" I asked "Sorry honey, but its all true" Mr. Ronald...or should I say MY UNCLE said.

"Listen honey, I know this must be a shock to you and I really don't know how you feel rightnow but it'll be alright! It must be hard to find out that you were living a complete lie until now, but come on...look at it like this! You got one amazing life to live in the place you were and now you can lead another amazing life here in the kingdom of Fiore woth a new life and new firends!" He smiled.

What he said was very true. It hurt a little less to think of it that way, but the tears wouldn't stop. I kept crying... I was missing my parents, friends and my old life! I have no idea how I would be able to live here!?

Then suddenly I felt a bunch of hands around me and I saw Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Carla hugging me. I felt my lips twich a little and then I was grinning. I felt good and safe and loved!

"Thanks guys! I needed this" I said and they pulled away. I looked at Mr. Ronald, whome I shall call uncel from now on.

"Uh...Uncle Ronald? Can I call you that?" I asked him shyly. "Of course, honey!" He said smiling at me.

"Well... um...I was wondering if I could meet my parents?" I asked again.

"Ah! Finally, I thought you wouldn't ask! When I informed Moon and Aurther they were so happy!" He said grinning. Wow, my parents hade nice names. I thought!

"Awesome! Um well I don't want to be too much of a bother but... um...Can my friends come too?" I asked shyly

"I don't see why not!" Uncle said and I hugged him! All my friends looked excited! I know I was. Finally meeting my birth parents and I just hope they didn't mind me joining being a wizard at the Guild. Yeah, I decided I wanted to be an Official wizard and be with all my friends at FT! (Note: I'll be calling the Fairy Tail guild 'FT' from now)

"But Serena.." He looked towards me "Yeah?" I asked "Well your parents arn't going to be back home for atleast a week so I was thinking you can go back to the Guild and I'll send a ride for you once I recive notice of your parents being back?" He informed and I nooded and said "Sure! No problem! I can go to the guild and tell everyone what happened here!" I said...Looking happy...But I found myself thinking...Was I really happy? HELL YA!I had already come to love the guild and Its only been 2 weeks of me being here. But I had unfinished buisness back home and I had to take care of that... But I have to say I actually was truely happy... It's been a while since I fent this way :)

******************************** NEXT DAY *****************************

Ah! The sun shined bright in my face really early morning. Ok I may be lying when I say it was early mornin' It was about 10:30 am but whatever I have a habit to sleep till like 1:00 pm...yeah U heard me! I dont consider it Morining timme its 1 O'clock! "Serena wake up! We have to leave soon!" I heard a voice and suddenly I felt like someone put rocks on my stomach... "Ouch!" I snapped open my eyes and found Natsu sitting on me "Natsu! Get off!" I shouted "Nope!" He said popping the 'p' "Not until are fully awake!" he added.

I groaned and pushed him off as I got up. He was dumbfounded "Hahahaha! OMG dude! Your face looks price less!" I laughed really hard "whatever." Is all Natsu said.

XOX

A while passed and we almost reached the FT's Guild House. "um... you guys." I called "Yeah?" They all said in union, except Natsu.. He was being his difficult, realy motionsick self. "Well I decided on something really important and I want to share it with you all once we reach reach the guild" I said "Oh? What could this be about?" Gray asked "You'll find out soon enough" I said "Aw! Come on Serena tell us!" Happy said tugging on my arm "She'll tell u all soon! Quit bothering her, Happy!" Carla said to Happy and he juat sat back down "Thanks kitty" I said to Carla with a warm smile "That's alright! And do not call me kitty!" she said trying not to look embarassed "Whatever you say, Kitty" I wink and give her a playful smile. I have to say Charls (nick name for Carla) was a very introverted little cat... Exceed. Yeah Happy and Charls were exceeds... Not real cats so thats why they could talk and fly! Anywyas that's not even Importan right now!

"Serena! TELL US!" Erza said. I was ctually a little shocked the way she said it! She looked so cute :P Like a 5 year old little girl.

"Yeah Serena!" Gray and Lucy joined the whining. God these idiots! I love them 3

********************************* AT THE GUILD *******************************

After a while we all reached the guild and I ran straight to Grandpa (Makarov. The guild master) and we went to talk.

Natsu's POV-

Ah! FINALLY back to the guild! No more sickness! It felt good when I wasen't feeling like I wanted to throw up every 2 seconds!

We all ran back into the guild and were greeted by all the members. I saw Serena, who ran to Grandpa and they doth went somewhere. Whatever man! I was HUNGRY! "Yo Happy. Lets eat!" I said and we and Happy made our way to the bar and ate Mirajane's Amazing chicken and fish for Happy and something to drink. I still haden't seen Serena and Grandpa around...wonder what they were talking 'bout. Whatever! I looked around and I saw Elfman and Gray fightin' and all I could think was how the hell can they have all the fun?! So I stomped over and hit Gray "How the hell can you have all the fun?" I said "Why the fcuk did u hit me?!" Gray said and I laughed and threw another punch at him and gave him the 'Too-scared-to-fight' look. "Oh! Its on!" He said grinning and threw a punch at me.

Even before we realised the entire guild was fighting with eachother... even Erza! WOW. Even Gray was shocked. Lucy, Mira, Canna, Wendy and the girls sat out of this one! I lloked at Lu and my heart skipped a beat! She was laughing, damn that smile of hers, I thought. I don't have a fucking clue why this was happening but whenever I looked at Lucy I felt a really warm feeling in my heart.. What's wrong with me?!

"STOP DREAMING U IDIOT!" I heard Gray and I snapped out of my thoughts just as I felt his punch land on me. OH HELL NO. He was not going to get away with that. I chased him and was ready to kick him when Freed interupted us and I landed the kick on Freed. OH SHIT! "I- I'm so sorry! That was for Gray!" I said ... He gave me a look and I smiled at him and the next thing I knew we were fighing!

THIS IS EXACTLY HOW FAIRY TAIL LIKES TO DO THINGS AND HAVE FUN! Well...atleast the guys!

Serena's POV-

I had a long talk with Grandpa and I told him about what happened during our little trip. He was shcoked and well speachless... I couldn't blame him. I felt the same way before.

We walked out of his office (just a room he rests in) and when we came out all the guys were fighting. "Uh! They are at it _again!_ Haven't they had enough of this already?!" I said looking at the girls. "Hey Juvia!" I said to Juvia Lockser. A beautiful girl who had blue hair and dressed in blue. She had a MAJOR crush on Gray and well I always thought Gray had feelings for her... not too strong...I don't even think he realised this... But I noticed. "hey Serena" Juvia said with a smile and was back to staring at her Gray. How cute 3

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" I was immeditely snapped out of my thoughts... The only person who could speak like that was Grandpa.

I was not surprised when everyone stopped and became quite! Gramps was an awesome and sweet and cute, short, little old man but when he was angry or was trying to shut these idiots up he was scary as fuck!

"Yes Master?" Erza asked. "Well I have an announcment to make regarding Serena" He said and everyone gave me curious looks. Grandpa then explained what had happend ato me and who I really was and I could see the shcok in everyone's faces...I expected that.

"And so from today Serena Sebastian is a NEW member for Faity Tail!" Gramps finished and everyone cheered! "WOOOO!" "GO SERENA" "OH YEAH" "PARTY TIME" Everyone roared and I rolled my eyes and laughed! I was so happy to be with all my friends here and enjoy my life as a new wizard!

We all had a huse party! During that time Mirajane cam over to me and asked "Serena! Now where ann whick color tatoo stamp do you want?" I looked at her and grinned. I was so happy... I must have said this like a 1000 times already but I couldn't help it! "Well I want one on my stomach... you know a little bit down... just above my waist, on the right side! and I want a blue one!" I said, super excited.

Once I was stamped with the Guild's Official Logo... I was Offically a Wizard!

I was...

_A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL..._

_I hope you all like the story! Keep reading 3 _

_Love_

_-Moon_


	5. Starting My Wizard Training

**Chapter 5 (Starting My Wizard Training)**

**Gray's POV **

Ah! After we found out about Serena, Its been really,really busy! We all are trying to figure out what power she has and train with her. Its really fun though, we get to fool arund and play like kids. I can see that Serena has ben workng hard to control her powers. Its been a while she has been here and now I and Natsu see her as our sister...so whenever anyone tries to lay a hand on her we get all defencive and protective...not just us, even Erza! WOW. The she devil also protects Serena when she needs help. But very soon when Serena accuires all her powers we won't have to be so protective of her.

Anyways...

I was walking into the practice area and I saw Juvia there helping Serena and UH! We need to give Serena a nickname! moving on... Juvia lookes super hot right now! I can't hep it but stare at her...IDK what had gotten into me latey but ever since Lyon (my brother) laid his hands on Juvia I cannot stand the fact that another guy other than me touches her...Even if he is my brother, I feel like killing him...UH!

"GRAY!" I heard a female voice and I looked over to see Serena looking at me with a huge grin on her face "You're staring at Juvia again, sweetie!" oh shit. Was it that obvious? "No sweetie, you weren't that obvious...I'm just really good with reading _lovey-dovey _expressions...after all I am an expert in this field." I just looked at her, she smiled. How the hell could she read my thoughts?! AH! I NEED TO COOL OFF!

**Serena's POV**

Oh how cute Gray is! I already know that both of them like eachother (Juvia and Gray) but I know for a fact that silly little Juvia is too shy at admit it and Gray is simply an idiot who won't admit. I hav to do something real soon!

I also noticed Lucy and Natsu have feelings for eachother but its not gonna be as easy for me to get them together...*big, long sigh* I can't believe that Carla and Happy actually liked eachother but...It was bound to happen... I mean with Pantherlittly and Happy, Carla has to fall for one of them. But I'm quite shocked she likes Happy and not Lilly; I guess opposites do attract. I mean that is pretty much the entire situation in FT.

So Lucy FINALLY decided that she would take me shopping and YAY! SHOPPING is one of my favorite things to do other than make up and dance. Whenever I go shopping I feel so good... I feel like I got no care in the world, like nobody's around... The only song that relates to this situation is by one of my MOST favorite boy bands EVER... Big Time Rush!

Moving on...

"Serena! Get that big ass of your's back here and train!" Natsu yelled "Coming...and btw's thanks for the nice compement" I say walking in his direction, smirking. "Well, you're wecome" he smirks back. At that moment I could see Lucy from the corner of my eye and tell that she was getting...if not too much...but, a tad bit jealous. That made me very happy!

So then we started my traning. He taught me some defense, we faught and he kicked my "big" ass. AHH! Why can't I get this right? Next he told me to hit him as much as I can and he wouldn't defend himself...weird but, whatever. I guess that worked 'cuz I could feel this energy through out my body and I just wasen't loosing my energy where as Natsu was exhausted, so I moved on to train with Gray.

Again I seemed to have a lot of enery bottled insie of me and I had to let it out and soon Gray was exhausted as well!

Next was Erza... Same result with her but the didn't budge till I threatened her I woud quit my traning lessons. Damn that girl was a piece of work! *long shigh*

Then Wendy. Poor little girl! I should be he heping her...I felt so useless. She got tired quick and yet I haden't ran out of my energy.

I trained with Juvia next. And I have to say she was a touch cookie, not as touch as Erza..but tough! But she got tired too!

Gajee and Pantherlilly helped as well. That made me happy! I mean the entire guild was helping me! I was probably grinning like an idiot at this moment.

************************** NEXT DAY************************

"Lucy. You're next!" Happy yelled. "I know! Wow, Serena you managed to tire out few of our strongest wizards...how much eergy do ya got bottled up there?!" she asked

"I have no idea! I feel like all this energy inside me is never ending!" I say

" Well you're in luck... I have 10 strong spririts that can fight with you!" She said and smiled

"Lets get to work then!" I said

"But Serena remember they all can only fight with you for 10 minutes with each of them!" she informed.

"Cool with me! That's like 100 minutes! More than an hour, so thats cool!" I said

She opened the gate of Virgo first, then Taurus, after him Cancer, then Aquarius,then Sagittarius, then Aries, then Scorpio, then Capricon

After that was Gemini. They were STRONG! Hard to beat... I could see my self get tired, slowly, slowly. Aquarius and Capricon were tough too!

After that I realised thet those were only 9 spirits. The only one left was...

Oh Shit.

"I open, the, Gate of the Lion, Leo" Lucy opened Loke's gate!

UH! Why is this happening to me! Why do I have to fight him... of all the people in the guild... I could have faught with Mirajane or something!

Why him?

I looked over and saw him standing there. Smirking. The nerve of that ass! I hate that face of his! I could punch that smirk off his face right now! Oh wait. This not such a bad idea after all...

I was now smirking and looking...

**Loke's POV**

There she was..

Smirking and looking right into my eyes.

She looks so confident. For some reason I feel like she is really happy to beat me up. Ouch!

Well. I was gonna enjoy this! I shamelessly checked her out and damn...

Those eautiful bgreen eyes were staring right into my brown ones, she was wearing a midriff loose top and shorts... That girl had sexy girl abs and a really nice ass. How the hell is she in such good shape?

"Look I know I'm really hot but do you mind? I'm waiting to fight.." She said with a lot attitude in her voice and a annoyed look in her eyes.

She really is something... _Ok Loke! Get a grip, man! What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't think like this. She may be really hot, but you can't let that get to you... remember you still have to show her who she's dealing with! She's just the girl who plays hard to get. You're only gonna make her fall for you. She's just another girl..._

I suddenly felt pain! My jaw was hurting... What was the source of this?!

"Ouch!" I yelled... I had no idea what just hit me. I looked at Serena and there she was laughing! "Oh my god, dude! You should look at the expression on your face right now, hahahahahaah" she punched me. I was pissed! She couldn't just hit me like that! Ok, may be she can. We are supposed to be training! But still!

"What the fuck wat that!?" I shouted "A simple little punch... did it hurt?" She asked looking real smug

"Well this is about to hurt too" I said making my way to her and almost punching her, but she blocked it! She FUCKING blocked it!

"Natsu's defense was actually heplful! Thanks dude!" She said more to herself and then ooked over at Natsu to thank him. UH! Damn that guy!

"Lets see if you can block this..." I said. I was amirking now. I was about to use my magic on her but I stopped. Not because I was scared or tought she was a girl and shouldn't hur her (If you're gonna be a wizard, you gotta be prepaired for the worse on the battle field)

But because she was glowing and floating in mid air...

**Serena's POV**

What the hell was happening?! "Why the hell am I floating and also glowing?!" I yelled at everyone who looked at me with confused expressions "We have no clue what so ever!" Erza yelled.

What the fuck?!

"Calm down Serena!" A voice called, I was not sure who's voice it was. I looked around to see it was Grandpa's voice "You have exhausted your self and now all that bottled up power is stabilising its self! You're finally going to be able to know about what magic you posses and what your powers are!" He yelled "Thank you so much, Grangpa!" I thanked him...

This was weird! I was in mid-air talking to peope!

"That's so cool!" Happy yelled, "I know right! I can wait to see what power you have!" Wendy said "Get down on your feet quick!" Carla said

I was slowly descending to the ground and all that power was finally stabalised!

My hands were shaking. As if telling me to use a spell or someting.

"Come on Serena! Use your magic!" All the people present yelled in union. (that included- Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Makarov and Loke)

"Alright!" I said and pointed my had to an empty spot. The magic that was bursting out was a mixture of different powers... Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth and Iron.

"The 5 elements magic! No Way!" I looked at Natsu who just said that "Why? What's so great about that?" I asked

"Well you see Serena... only very, very, very few peope have this magic! I think you are the 5th person ever who has this power! The las time anyonn had this was 50 years ago! You are one of the 5 great wizards! The first 5 who harboured 1 each element...they were masters of their element and you the 6th one who has all of them! The 6th was only a myth...until today! " Makarov said. I think everyone's jaw dropped... Holy shit! Was I that important?!

"THIS CAUSES FOR A CELEBRATION!" Natsu and Happy shouted with excitement in their voices!

There is the guild I know... Fairy Tail...

**Hey Guys!**

**So I really hope this was not very boring! I have to say I updated quickly! YAY for that :D**

**Read and Review!**

**Love**

**- MOON**


	6. The Parents & The Legendary Six

**Chapter 6 (The Parents and The Legendary Six)**

**Serena's POV**

Aright then! I just found out I was part of what people call 'The Legendary Six' and I am the myth... the Sixth one! wow... thats crazy!

After this we went into the guild and grandpa told everybody adout what we had found about myself.

"Oh My God! Serena! This is great news! Not only are you one of the Sebastion family members, but you are also part of the THE SIX!" Lisanna said

"Thank you!"I said

"Alright everyone, its time to have some FUN! Hey that rymed!" Natsu said

"Hahah" "Natsu you're an idiot!" I said

"Moving on. Lets party!" Erza said.

"Before we do that..." Grandpa said "I want you all to make sure that you don't tell _anyone, _and I mean _anyone _about Serena! We have to keep it a secret, or else her life will be in grave danger" He said "Until we meet up with the Wizard Council and inform them, no one is to spread this news around, unless its within the guild!" Grandpa finished

Everyone in the guild agreed and then grandpa said "Alright then! Lets celebrate!"

There was dancing, singing, drinking and of curse the typical FT attitude... Fighting! Oh and this time I joined in as everyone wanted me to show them my powers!

I faught with Gray using my water powers

Faught with Natsu using my fire powers

Faught with Wendy using my air powers

Faught with Gajeel using my iron powers

Lastly with Erza using my earth powers

I most deffinitely needed more practice and training, but I have to say that was one amazing experience and had a LOT of fun!

The only thing that pissed me off was that Loke decided to stay and join the party!

UH- How much I hate to look at him!

Later all my friends asked me to play some songs from my world... Luckily I had my phone, laptop, chargers, camera with me when I had been transported here. So I played one of my favourite songs-

_A-alone, just the beat inside my sole _

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the sun, where the beat is uncrolled_

_I know what it feels like _

_Come on make me feel Alive!_

__I love that song! Its just too good :D I was never gonna get sick of it! Hopefuly...

By the time we all left to go back t our houses it was like 2:00 AM. Damn these people party like crazy! I thought to myself.

********************************THE NEXT MORNING***************************

I woke up th next morning, took a shower, got dressed and me and Lucy headed to the giuld.

"Hey Lucy, about that shopping spree, when are we gonna go?" I asked Lu

"Well, I was thinking tomorrow!" She said

"Perfect."

We reached thee guild and saw Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla with luggage. We walked over to them...

"What's with the luggage?" I asked

"Did we get a job" Lucy asked

"Well no, the luggage is..." Gray said and then looked at Wendy

"Well, Serena read this,please" she said handing me a note

"I wonder what it is..?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, me too" I said and began reading the note out loud

_Dear Serena _

_Sweetie we heard you were finally back to the world you belong in. So we were told by your uncle Mr. Ronald that you wanted to see us? That's great! We were hoping to have a word with you, but we were too afraid that you would be really mad at us! Well we have returned from our work and were hoping to meet you! We sent you a carriage big enough to fit you and of course your friends! We really with to meet them and thank them for all they did for you, so make sure you get them along. We can't wait to see you. _

_Love _

_Mom and Dad_

"Well you guys read the note beore me right?" I asked

"Exactly! Now lets go! Chop chop." Erza said pushing me and Lucy out the guild

We went over to the carriage and were greeted by a man in his 50's I guessed.

"Hello Miss Serena! I am Simon, your carriage coachman" The man, Simon said. What a typical name!

"Hello Simon! I'm guessing you already know who I am" I said "well these are my friends- Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Carla" I introduced everyone and they greeted the man.

He was a very kind man, from what I could tell. He spoke very well and was truly a gentalmam.

We all sat in the Carraige and took off

OXOX

2 days passed and we were 1 hour away from my new house. I really wanted to see it! I wanted to meet my friends, siblings... if any. I wanted to know why I was transported and where I got my powers from.

The carraige came to a sudden halt. We all flew to the front and I banged my head real hard!

"What the fuck?!" I yelled

"Simon, what happened?" Carla asked

"Well Miss. Carla, I think we have been stopped by some bandits" He said

"What? Bandits?" Happy asked and Simon nodded.

"Well this is gonna be fun" Natsu, Gray and Erza said in union

"I really dont like where this is going" Lu said and Wendy, Carla nodded.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for a response.. I grinned and had a mischievous look in my eyes and I guess Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy understood and pulled me out of my seat.

"Alright then people, lets get this show on the road." I said and the 5 of us ran out of the carriage. Lucy gave me a 'Will-you-be-alright' look and I just nodded.

"Now who do we have here?" I asked "Hello pretty face" one of the guys said. I scowled at him and we began to fight.

"FIRE-DRAGON-SLAYER PUNCH!" He punched 3 people at once

"ICE-MAKE ICEBERG" It fell on 3 of them and they were crushed.

"REQUIP, CHEETAH ARMOR" She used two swards to injure 3 people

"FLORAL BLADES" I said, I used an attack where the flower pettals became blades! I took out 3.

All the 12 were down!

"Hell yeah!" Happy said

"That's how its done bady!" I said. God I enjoyed myself! It was like a rush. I let my self loose and just had fun!

We all walked back to the carriage and took off.

1 hour later, we were parked inside the house, Mantion was more like it!

The building had 4 wings, they were all HUGE! The backyard probably streched out till the hills I coud see like 50 KM away.

SHIT... I was_ Rich!_

OXOX

We walked into a room, it was really big. It looked like the living room, we sai down on the couch There were like 5 couches and all were pretty big, there were 2 large king throne like seats, looking reaally comfy... its like they were calling out to me

_'Oh Serena, come and sit on one of us! We'll keep you comfortable!" _

Considiring it was MY hhouse I went and sat on the more girly looking, I figured these were custom made chairs for my parents.

We waited about 5 minutes before, I guessed, my parents came in.

"Hello everyone! I'm Aurther and this is Moon, my lovely wife" The man said and then looked at me "Serena, we are your parents" my real father said! "H-hey." I said shyly

"Sweetie, you don't have to be shy! We are your parents!" My really beautiful mother said. She had long brown hair just like mine, she had the same skin tone as me and green eyes, she was 5'6 (I was 5'7)... She looked very much like me, except elder. I could see why they knew who I was instantly.

My dad was very handsome! He had golden-brown hair, deep blue eyes, he was a muscular man, not too much, but just right. He was about 6'2. I can see where I get my talness from! A fair man and was dressed nicely, cusual for a rich man! Where as my mom was wearing very queen like cloths!

"I can see you like my chair!" My mom added "Yeah, I do!" I said and she gave me an approving look. I could see she looked happy and so did dad.

"Um... mom and dad?" it came out more like a question.

"Oh! I have been wanting to hear you say that from so long! I wondered when I was going to be able to see you! My dad said as he walked towards me and he hugged me real tight! It felt good, I was being hugged by my dad. I felt safe in his arms! But at the moment I couldn't breath...

"U-uh d-d-dad I-I c-an't breath!" it was all I was able to say.

"Sorry honey!" He said as he pulled away,

Then bboth my parents sat down. "Well dad, mom meet my friends..." I introduced everyone and they thanked my friends for taking care of me.

"Alright then! Let us start telling you all about 'The Legendary Six' and Serena's relation to them" My dad said, taking a small pause and then he continued...

"Before Serena, there wee 5 wizards who ruled the world. They were the greatest 5 wizards with element powers, let me tell you they were best friends and they called themselver 'The Elemental Pack.' A weird name, but whatever! They faught a lot of crime, were on the wizard councel too. Soon they all started getting older and had all settled down with their own families, now Serena the connection you have with these 5 men is that the youngest one of all with the element Water is Moon- your mother's father. As in your grand father. His name is Uther Pendragon and he has been very eager to meet with you!" My dad finished saying what he had to.

"Girls, why don't you all change cloths? and Boys you don't you all freshen up? Serena your grandfather will meet you all after that." My mom said.

Few maids came and took us and the boys to 2 sepret rooms and all of the girls were now bressed in very princess-like cloths... I wore a baby blue floor length gown with white heals, It was poofy. Lucy wore a pink floor length gown with cream heels, it was also poofy and Erza wore a red floor length gown with back heels. My hais was done half-up, half-down with loose curls. Lucy's were all up and Erza's were all down and straight. Wendy wore a shorter dress which was a darker purple with ballet slippers and her hair was in two pony-tails.

When we got out and saw the boys, I hae to say they looked damn fine! In their suits. Man, you gotta love a guy in a really good suit ... sometimes.

We were escorted back to the hall and now along with my parents sat an older man, who was most definitely my grand father.

"Ah! How lovey you all look! The girls all look like princesses and all the boys look ike men. Very handsome!" My mom said and I could see that all of us blushed!

"Well well, my daughter looks very beautiful! Also you girls and such beautys!" My dad said then looked at the boys and added "Boys, I know you must hate those suits! I feel the same way, but Moon forces me into wearing them!" that comment got him a smack on the arm from mom. We all laughed.

"Alright kids, please take a seat." My grandfater said. We did so.

"I am Uther Pendragon, Moon's dad and Serena's Grandpa." He gave us a very warm smile. He looked really happy.

"Now let me explain to you as to why Serena disappered 17 years back.." he paused and continued "So after the 5 of us decided to retire, my 4 best friends had decided to drain all their powers into a jar. I still kept mine. Soon Moon got married and a year later had a baby girl, which is of course you, Serena. So after a month of you being born I met with my friends and we decided that all our powers were to go to you! That night, the date was 28th Feburary, the day I sent you away, transfered all the 5 element powers into you and transported you to the world where you have lived for 17 years! I had written down your name so the family who took you in knew what to name you. I am truly sorry for keeping you away from your family for all these years, but it was for your own safety as very few mages know how to transport." He finished his expanation, I could see he looked very guilty.

"Grandpa! Its alright! understand why you did what you did!" I said, I truly did!

"Thank you, my dear! To make it up to you, I hae decided that I will teach you the transpoartation spell so you can go back to your world to visit your family and friends." He said

"WHAT?! REALLY!? I CAN GO BACK AND MEET THEM?!" I said. I jumped out of my seat in excitement and ran to my grandpa... I'm gonna call him Nana...( as thats what I call my granddad back in my world) and hugged him.

"Alright Serena, I will start to teach you after we all have our lunch and you meet the rest of the family!" He said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I said...

I had more family to meet? Wow!

**Hey Guys!**

**I am so very sorry that I was late on this chapter! I totally forgot to copy-n-paste it from wattpat to here! Sorry! So that's why I'll be having like 2 chapters on FanFic today!**

**READ **

**REVIEW**

**Take care!**

**Love**

**-Moon**


	7. A Visit to Serena's World

**Reply to Odette12: Well it has nothing to do with him! I sent you a PM explaining why I used his name! :)Thank you so much for reading!**

**Shout out to Odette12 and Meenah D. Starcross following my story! It really means a LOT!**

**Chapter 7 (A Visit to Serena's World)**

**Serena's POV**

Alright. I had more family to meet! Why, oh, why?! And couldn't my parents have told me about this earlier when I was getting an explanation of my life?! Uh!

We all were walking towards the dining room, I was tired of walking around this house. It was HUGE! Why did my parents have such a huge house?!

CHEE!

"Woah man! This place is huge! Like, bigger than Lucy's house!" Nastu said, he was looking around like a confused monkey. Reminded me of this dude in my class back home :(

"No shit!" Erza said with her eyes going bigger than they already were.

"Lucy you're used to having such a huge house aren't you?" I asked

"Well, my place isn't this huge, but, yeah I'm used to walking around in a huge house." She said expression less

"Alright kids, we're here!" My mom said

We stood in front of this really big door which was dark brown and there was a lot of detail on the door, I saw a moon around there, somewhere.

Dad opened the door and there was this grand, lavish room in front of me with a really big table which can atleast seat like, IDK (I don't know), 50 people? The theme was very simple yet elegant. White and creme was the theme, the table was set up beautifully and the food was layed out super well!

I could see Natsu and Happy from the corner of my eye and they were very pleased to see the food, after all they were the biggest foodies out of all, bigger than me and that'saying something.

"Everyone please take your seats." My mother said politely

"Alright! Food!" Natsu and Happy said in union, looking very happy

Everyone, including nana (granddad) just laughed at their behaviour but Erza had a different reaction... She yanked Natsu by the collar and said "I am truly very sorry for this boy and his cat's behaviour"

"Its alright, honey, I don't mind at all! Infact it makes me happy to see thay want to eat our food!" My mom said cheerfully and then smiled at the 3.

Erza smiled back and we headed to take out seats. Nana sat at the head of the table, Mom and dad were on the left, next to mom was Erza, Wendy, Carla and Happy. On the right side was me, Lucy, Natsu and Gray.

"Now, just in 5 minutes the rest of the family will be arriving so we will start eating after that." Nana said

"Aww! I really wanted to taste the food!" Natsu whined

Erza shot him a death-glare and he shut up...

About five minutes passed and I heard the door open, except mon, nana and dad, everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the door and saw 3 people enter-

One really handsome man, who looked similar to my father, so I'm guessing that's my uncle. He had shorter and darker hair with dark-blond streaks, lighter blue eyes,shorter than dad by like a cm so around 6'1/2. He was also well built like dad, but dad had a better wore really cusual cloths, a button up and jeans.

Then there was a really beautiful female, with dark- almost black hair, brown eyes, around 5'3 1/2, so she was short, she wore a really pretty gown which was a light baby pink.

Following them was a dude, a really hot one too. He had dark brown hair, but blue eyes, unlike his mom. He looked more like my uncle so I could tell they were father and son. He was also well built. The boy looked the same age as me. wondered if he was a mage, like I?

Suddenly we all heard another thud and this time my parents and nana turned around too. Then I saw a little girl, mid-back length, black hair, brown eyes. She looked like her mother. My younger sister? She looked like she was 13.. Ok maybe she wasen't that little..!

"Trina! Be careful!"The man said

"Sorry dad. I just tripped over this idiotic moron's foot!" The girl looked at the boy and he shot her a evil glare.

"Language!" Nana said and she looked at him apologetically, then he smiled and continued "Everyone please come and have a seat, there is someone special I would like to introduce to you."

They all walked over to the table, I saw the boy and girl look at me and Lucy, I think we sat on their seats..? Whatever!

The couple took a seat next to Happy and told their kids to sit down.

"Now as we all are aware about what happend 17 years ago, when the first born child of the family disappered..." he paused and the other 3 members (except the girl) nodded then he continued "Well I am happy to tell you all that the child has returned safely, healthy and grown up!" Nana's eyes were filled with happiness.

"WHAT?! Really?! Now that's some great news!" the man paused "But there are like 3 girls here! Which one is our family?" he added

"Well well, aren't you eager to know?" My dad said looking at his brother "Well, duh! I want to meet my niece. You got a problem with that, buddy?" he replied.

"Alright, stop teasing eachother, your both grown men! Act like that!" Nana said and they both shut up. Wow... Nana really has the power in the family.

"Anyways.. I'm pretty sure that everyone knows that my first grand daughter is part of 'The Six' so let me finally introduce you to her..." He said with a big smile. I felt nice to see that people were eager to see me!

Nana pointed at me. I stood up...

"Hello everyone! I'm Serena." I said shyly and sat down

"Hey there Serena. I'm your uncle Fred and this is your aunt Christina" He said with a warm smile and my aunt smiled at me too.

"I can't believe I couldn't figure out it was you, I mean come on, you look exactly like Moon when she was 17!" My aunt Christina said.

"You knew my mother when she was younger?" I asked

"Of course! Me and Christie have been best friends since 4th grade!" my mom said... WOW! That is a really long time!

I smiled at my aunt and uncle. Then I looked at the 2 kids. Yeah, IDC is the dude is my age, he is still younget to me!

"Hey Serena! I'm Chris, your younger-hotter brother." He said with a smirk.. This boy was gonna be a handful. He was named after his mom.

"Hi Serena, I'm Faye, 13 years." She said and smiled, I returned the gesture.

"Hey you two!" I paused "Everyone please let me introduce my dear friends from the Guild- Fairy Tail, who I am a member of..."

"This is Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Wendy and Charla" I said

They greated everyone and we finally had our dinner!

Damn I was hungry! I can bet the only reason Natsu and Happy were quite all this while was 'cuz of Erza's fury!

I told them about my self... I danced, liked make up, told them about my friends back home,my life.

I learned that Chris and Faye were also wizards, but they were in a guild called Blue Pegasus. I hear BP and FT are really close, so good for us!

****************************AFTER DINNER************************

****Me and my friends made our way out the door and into the backyard, which was, let me tell you, _huge, really huge._

"Now Serena come here please" Nana said

By this time the rest of the family went back to what they were doing. We went to the backyard to get all our asses back to my world! YAY!

It took us, yes us, Nana decided that he'll teach us all how to dimention-travell!

Anyway, it took us each about 30 minutes to learn. The only ones among us who couldn't do this magic were the Cats.

I had fun learning this magic with my friends. It would have taken us less time to learn if we weren't goofing off and getting on my grandpa's nerves. :P

Well it was finally time to go back and say my goodbyes! I hope I don't end up crying!

We all transported. Wendy and Natsu helped the cats.

*****************************AFTER TRANSPORTING****************************

So we finally reached my world! Ah... I can't contain the happiness I feel at the moment!

I am so happy to be back!

I looked around and we had landed very close to my school, I looked at my watch.. _perfect! _ We have lunch now!

"Hey guys! Umm... If you don't mind can we go over to my school? I want you all to meet my friends and class, school!" I say

"OH YEAH!" Gray said "Finally get to see this place you call school."

All I could do is laught at that comment! How the hell do these guys NOT have schools? Weird. We started to walk to my school.

"Serena how much more time till we het there?" Wendy asked "Well 5 more minutes Wendy, I really with I had pounds with me so we could get a taxi!" I said "Taxi? What's that?" Lucy asked

"Well..." I pointed as a passing by taxi, well just the cars on the road. I told them how they worked.

"WOAH! What kind of magic is that?!" Erza asked, hahaha these people!

"Its not magic, just technology! Its man made!" I said

I told them a lot of things during our walk. From schools, to computers, to food and themeparks, etc.

I came to a stop, turned and looked at the building standing in front of me. My school! It was a Big campus. 3 buildings plus 2 doem buildings. We had plants all around and we had Grades from Pre-Primary till Senior year of High School. The play ground was very big. A soccer field, 2 teniss courts, one pool, two basket ball courts. We had a lot of activities in the school.

I gave them a really quick tour and we made our way to the lunch area. Oh and did I mention we all had changed into normal cloths..? If I came to school looking like a princess with my friends we would have looked like a bunch of Coss-playing idiots!

Ah! The lunch area! What a chaotic mess. Annoying Seniors and lame Sophomores. These two grades really needed to learn from the Juniors (my grade).

We walked over to my classe's table. The moment Anika (my bestie) spotted me she yelled my name to the class and they all snapped their heads' in our direction. Oh Shit!

"SERENA SEBASTIAN! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU FOR SO MANY GODDAMN DAYS?!" Elena asked, as if she was my mum.

"Gee. Good to see you too!" I said sarcasm

And before I knew it we all were surrounded with all the people from my class and I was having questions thrown at me faster than a bullet train! Oh and to top it all off some of my other friends from other classes were surrounding us too!

MY FRIENDS ARE MENTAL! Well I am also part of it so 'WE ARE THE CRAZY KIDS'...

_I love that song! _That's NOT inportant!

"GUYS! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled as lous as I could and they all obayed like little puppies being shouted at by their masters! Hehe, they looked so funny!

We all sat and I introduced the FT members to them and my friends to the FT members.

"Now as for the reason I was gone...

Well you see, that day when there was sudden smoke I got a call from my parents and when I got home I found out that I was being sent to Japan for my further studies because of my stupid cousin who studied there! I am really sorry that I didn't tell anyone. I was going to, but then I thought once I was settled in Tokyo I would come visit! And I did so, forgive me?"

I explained this to them and after a lot of pleading they forgave me! Well soon lunch was over, me and FT had to leave, but we and my besties made plans to meet up later in the day.

"Alright Serry! See you after school" Maddy said. Serry was my nickname.

We soon left school... Oh! How I miss this place, even though I hate it!

**Erza's POV**

Wow this world Serena is from is so fascinating! I mean they don't even need magic to move these car things. Everything is mostly done by something called electricity! And they also have these things called phones and internet! You don't even have to write letters anymore and their music is so much cooler! They have weird flying objects called air plains and helicopters that also don't need magic!

The buildings here are so big and so many people with the same accent as Serena. I don't know why they have such different accents?! So weird!

The city we are in is called London.

"Um... guys, I was thinking..Y\y'know calling me Serena all the time must be tiring, right?" she asked

We all nodded. "Yeah? What of it?" Carla asked

"Well if you didn't notice already... all my friends call me Serry. So I would like it if you all called me that too!" she said

"Alritee Serry!" I said. Seren... I mean Serry, gave me a big smile.

"So guys I have to go to one more place before I can take you all for a city tour!" Serena said

"And where might that be?" Lucy asked

"I really want to go see my parents. And we need money too!" Serena said

"Cool with me! Lets go!" I said

We all walked for about 30 minutes and then we finally got to a house. It wasen't as big as the house Serena owned back in Fiore but it was pretty decent sized. I think we all learned a lot about Serena today. How nice she is, how stupid she can be, how she hates players (Loke) and her talents.

She rang the bell and there was a lady who opened the door and as soon as she saw Serena her entire face lit up. I guess that was her mother.

"Mumma!" Serena screached and hugged her mother tightly. Then we all made our way into their house. It was really cool! A lot of the gadgets Serry told us about where at her house! We got a tour of the house and then we went into a room... Dining room. There was a man sitting there, also a dog.

Serena ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Daddy! I missed you so much!" and then she looked at the dog who was jumping up to get her attention for a while now.. "Tintin! My baby!"

We introduced our selves to her parents and soon became friendly with the dog. But Carla and Happy had a hard time.

"Woff, woff, woff!" Tintin barked at the cats

"Serry! Keep that thing away from us!" They cried

"Tintin is NOT a thing and I am not going to tie him away!" She said trying to control her laughter. The god was chasing the flying cats around. Apparently her parents already knew about her so she told them who we really were.

"Mom, can I please have some money?! I have to go back soon and I need to buy some things before I go and plus I'm taking my friends along with Anika, Maddy, Elena and a few others to Disney." She asked

"Sure Serry! How much do you want?" Her mom... Mrs. Sally Sebastian asked. Yeah.. Weird how her last name in both the worlds is the same!

"1000?" she asked... That's not really a lot of money.. is it? "Alright honey!" Her dad Mr. Andrew said.

Soon we left her house and went to the train stations, I knew what they were as we had them back home!

*********************2 HOURS LATER. AT DISNEY*************************

**Serena's POV**

Ah! Finally reached Disney! I noticed everyone was really into what was around them... well except Natsu... unfortunately his motion sickness has nothing to do with magic!

We soon met up with the girls and we were off to riding! Its been so long I came to Disney!

We pretty much rode like almost every ride and its weird how Natsu didn't get sick!

I had Natsu and Lucy sit together and it was so cute

**********************BACK IN THE CITY**************************

We had just come back from Disney. It was still only like 5:00 so I decided to go for the city tour that took like 2 hrs.

We got on the bus and the journey started.

"Woah! I can't believe I grt to sit on this thing! I mean I had so much fun at thet Disney place and now this!? Can this day get any better?!" Wendy asked

"It totally can!" I said

"How?!" They all said in union

"You still havent eaten our food!" I say

2 hours passed and we got off the but and I took them to Mc Donalds. They loved it!

We returned to my house. It was around 9:00 by the time I finished packing. I pack fast, and plus I had like 7 other people helping me!

I looked at the clock and it was 10:30 pm. I was going to leave in a while. I didn't want to go back, I loved everyone here too much!

"Serena? You alright there?" Happy asked, I could hear concern in his voice

"Yeah! Just that I'll miss everyone a lot!" I said giving him a weak smile

"Hey, don't worry! You have us and your new family too!" Erza said ad she patted my back, and the boys joined.

"Thank you guys!" I said. "No, thank you for showing us such a good time!" Lucy said

I smiled, took my suite cases. We all had 2 suitecases each... all full of my things! I only left like 5 cloths and some make up. I was feeling sad. I had already said my final goodbyes to my friends earlier, now it was time for my parents and tintin.

"Good bye mom and dad" I said. There were tears in my eyes. They both kissed me goodbye and then I bent down to my little tintin and he totally licked my entire face. "Bye baby!" I said.

I stood up, walked over to my friends and we travelled back to their world. This was my hardest good bye.._ever!_

**Hey Guys! **

**So this is like my longest chapter so far! Its a sad ending one... I don't really like sad stuff but y'know... all good things come to an end!**

**The song I mentioned is Crazy Kids by Kesha and I love that song!**

**2 CHAPTERS IN A DAY! YAY!**

**Love you all! Take care and keep reviewing 3**

**Love **

**-Moon**


	8. Erza's Love, Jellal

**Chapter 8 (Erza's Love, Jellal)**

**Serena's POV**

I can't believe I had to say goodbye again! I pormised all my friends that I'd be back to visit and I said the same to my parents. I will! But now it was time for us to return to where we came from.

I hugged my parents good bye, recieved a goodbye kiss from both my parents and got a total face lick by my little dog. I was really going to miss that little thing.

Five minutes later I found my self back in my world, The Sebastian Mansion. When we got back we were greeted by a few maids, telling us all to go and freshen up. Soon after that we met my parents in the big hall we were in just yesterday.

"So, kind of wizards are you all?" My real mother asked.

"Well, Me and Wendy here," Natsu said pointing to Wendy "are Dragon Slayers. I- Fire Dragon, an-" "I'm the Air Dragon." Wendy said with a smile as she cut Natsu off. "What?! I would like to speak for myself!" She said. She was way too cute

"Moving on! I'm an Ice maker wizard" Gray said

"I have Re-quipt magic" Said Erza

"And lastly I am a Celestial wizard" Lucy said. At that me mom's face lit up, why?

"What? That's great Lucy! I used to be a Celestial wizard before too!" My mom said, with too much excitement. "And a really great one." My dad added, looking proud. My father was not a wizard, sadly. I knew he would make a wonderful wizard!

Lucy smiled at my dad's comment. "That so cool! I really wish to learn things from you!" She said "What keys do you have, dear?" Mother asked

"I have 10 Zodiac keys and 4 Silver keys- I have Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Nikora

Golden Keys- Virgo, Aquarius, Aries, Gemini, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius, Scorpio and lastly the leader- Leo aka Loke."

At them mention of Loke I made a weird expression. "Leo? Lucy you have Leo?" My mom asked, even more excited, what's up with that? "Could you please summon him?" My mom asked. "No way!" I said, mom gave me a look.

"They don't get along too well" Lucy said

"Aw, why sweetie? He's such a great guy?" Mom said looking at me

"You know him?!" me and Lucy said together

"Of course! I just told you I was a Celestial wizard." Mom said with a 'duh' tone

"Alright Moon, I'll summon him" Lucy said with a sweet smile.

This day just got a whole lot worse!

"The gate of the Lion, I open thee. Leo" and as Lucy said this, Loke came. Chee!

"Loke! Dude how have you been?" Natsu and Gray asked

"How has everything been?" Erza and Wendy asked

"Yo!" Was all Happy said and Carla just smiled

"Hey guys! I've been good, everything is good and Yo to you too Happy" He said and then smiled at Carla

He and Lucy hugged and then he spotted my parents. His eyes went wide and then he gave a big toothy smile towards them.

"Moon, Aurther!" he said as he walked towards them.

"Leo! How long has it been?" Mom asked

"10 years? How are you!?" He said giving my mom a hug and then game my dad one of those man hug-things.

"Wait, but I don't understand one thing..." He looks at Lucy "how do you know the Sabestian's?"

"Oh, right! I haven't summoned you in a while. Well you see, Serry- oh I mean Serena is the daughter of the Sebastian's" Lu said. I was happy when she used my nickname.

"WHAT?! B-But I thought she was someone from another world or something?" He said in utter confusion

"Well actually Leo.." My dad started. 10 minutes later we were done explaining to him as to what actually happened.

"Wow. That is some messed up shi- stuff" Loke said

After this, we all made our way to my bedroom... yes MY bedroom! My parents had one room kept for me at the house. The only thing that bugged me was that Loke decided to hang around.

"Nice room" Carla said

"I know right!" Erza added

The boys ran to my bed and jumped on in, "You guys! Stop jumping on it!" I said, just then there was a knock on the door, I looked and it was my 'Hotter-younger brother' as he would like to reffer himself as. Chris.

"Well hello, sister" He said

"Chris" I said sounding bored

"Aw! Come on. Don't be mean!" Chris said whinning.

"What are you, 5?" I ask, irritated

"She's mean to everyone" Loke said, I rolled my eyes

"Leo! How are you?" Chris said "Doin' great!" Loke said

Loke walked over to Chris and wispered something to him, which I couldn't hear. Time passed and we got talking. I got to know my brother more.

It was going to be a little sad that we had to leave tomorrow, I wonder when I would see everyone we all fell asleep.

***************************** 2 DAYS LATER ********************************

****Ah! We had just reached the guild hall, I got news that mom and dad bought me and Lucy a house to live in, so now we nolonger have to deal with that weird landlady and the big rent!

When we walked in I saw a few unfamiliar faces. New members, maybe?

"We're back!" Erza said, catching everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone!" Grandpa said "Now Serena, there are a few peope here to see you" He said with a smile.

"Me?" I asked, He nooded and then we walked towards the table full of the unfamiliar faces. I noticed that they were really close to our guild...hmmmm, I wonder who these people are?

"Everyone, this is Serena" Grandpa said with a smile

"Hey, I'm Lyon. Gray's adopted brother!" Said a guy who was pretty good looking, with Bleach white hair. I had no idea Gray had a brother?! This goes to prove how little I know about my friends.

"Hi, I'm Sherry" Said a girl who was really pretty, had long red hair and a good figure.

"Hello, I'm Yūka and this is Toby" Said a guy with really weird and thick eyebrows, blue hair in a braid and was short. Toby looked like a dog Human-Dog.

"Lastly, I'm Jura and we are Lamia Scale!" The man who looked very Chinese-ish, Bald, had really small eyebrows and a beard said.

So these people were Lamia Scale. Intersting.

"Hello, we are from Blue Pegasus and I am Ichiya" He said as he pointed to 3 really hot guys. He was a really weird looking short man, with really weird hair.

Before I knew it I was in the arms of those 3 guys... What The Fuck just happened?!

"Hello my lady! I'm Ren 'of the hollow nights'" He was a cute guy, tanned, longish back hair, taller then the other 2. But that's not the point! The guy was kissing my hand

"My lady, I'm Eve 'of the holy nights'" He was on his knees, why? He was the shortest, blond-hair, cute face.

"Oh,my lady I'm Hibiki 'of the hundred nights'" He had honey-blond hair and bangs, good height, probably the hottest of all. Again, NOT the point! He was the one holding me!

"Lastly, I'm Jenny!" Said a really pretty girl with long light-blond, with a nice figure.

"Ah! Get off me you three idiots!" I said, brushing them off me.

"hahaha! You 3 always end up getting hit by a girl!" A guy with lovely blue hair said, he had this tattoo on his left eye, tall, good build. Simply attractive. "By the way I'm Jellal, the guild master of Crime Sorcière" He said with a smile.

"Hello all of you! I'm Serena Sebastian." I re-introduced myself.

We all talked a while and I noticed that Jellal and Erza had some weird tensions going on. So I got up and walked over to Mirajane and asked "What's up with those two?" pointing at them

"Those two are childhood sweethearts, but things got a little complicated- they grew appart, bad things happened. But when they finally met again he was engaged" Mira said

_I also found out that when he was enslaved and forced to build the Tower of Heaven during his childhood, Jellal befriends a group of other child slaves, including Erza Scarlet. While being punished by his captors for attempting to rebel, Jellal is manipulated by a spirit of Zeref, who is in truth Ultear Milkovich,into taking over the tower's construction. Jellal turns on Erza, as he and the other slaves continue building the tower for the next eight is appointed a member of the Magic Council where he poses as a twin brother named Siegrain to avoid suspicion from Erza and the council. He has the council fire Etherion at the tower to complete it. While fighting with Erza and Natsu Dragneel, Jellal kills his friend Simon when he launches an attack at them. Natsu uses the residual energy from Etherion to defeat Jellal and free him from his brainwashing. Jellal saves Natsu and Erza from the tower's destruction by fusing with it and redirecting its destructive power into the sky._

_Later in the series, he is found alive by Oración Seis and is resuscitated by Wendy Marvell to help Oración Seis find the destructive spell , he suffers from amnesia, and, after being convinced by Erza to atone for his misdeeds, allies with Fairy Tail to fight Oración Seis;he enhances Natsu's strength to defeat Zero. Jellal is soon arrested by the Magic Council. During the disappearance of Sirius Island, Jellal is liberated by Ultear and Merudi. They soon found their own independent guild, Crime Sorcière, whose agenda is to eradicate the dark guilds and any treachery that could arise from Zeref. With his memories fully restored, he reconciles with Erza and professes his love for her while continuing to atone for his Ultear also becomes good and joins Jellal's Guild._

Zeref and Oracion Seis are a dark guild which no longer exist as FT kicked their asses! (Dark Guild: They are guilds that operate without the consent of the Magic Council, and are generally depicted as criminal organizations.)

An Idea had just popped into my head and I knew exactly who I would start to hook-up first! I knew for a fact that they still love each other and that Jellal lied about him being engaged. I just know it. How? I just do!

"So babe, who are you day-dreaming about?" Someone said snapping their fingers, I turned around and saw Loke. I mentally groaned.

"What do you want?!" I asked

"You didn't answer me!" He said, smirking

"I was certainly not day-dreaming about you!" I said in anger and walked away.

Now all I have to do is get Erza and Jellal back together and then everything is going to be good! Perfect.

I'm really going to enjoy this! Finally I will be matchmaking again!

**There it is! Chapter eight! **

**Hey Everyone!**

**Ok don't kill me for not updating last week! I was really busy with school. And I know this chapter is not that long, but I hope you all like it! **

**Take care and don't forget to review!**

**Love**

**-Moon **


	9. Backgrounds

**NOT A CHAPTER: Hey Guys! I know I'm 2 days late! But, I'm writing this chapter you could call it... explaining every MAIN/ Simi-MAIN character's past. Hope this gives a better Explanation.**

**Serena's POV**

So after I found out about Jellal and Erza, and Jellal's past, I realised even though I had benn so close to everyone, I still knew nothing about their past, how they used to be, what happened before I came to the guild. So I decided to go snooping and I got all the info I could... Honestly I can say I know these people better now!

Let's Start With-

_**Natsu Dragneel-**_

_Natsu "Salamander" is the primary male protagonist of the Fairy Tail series and is the first friend Lucy Heartfilia makes on her journey. He is accompanied by Happy, a flying cat. During Natsu's early childhood, he is raised by a dragon named Igneel. After Igneel's disappearance seven years before the series' present, Natsu joins Fairy Tail and decides to find the dragon. As a Dragon Slayer,Natsu can perform an ancient form of magic, or "Lost Magic", that grants him the physical properties of a dragon. The Fire Dragon Slayer magic allows him to breathe fire, emit flames from any part of his body to attack, become physically immune to fire, and ingest any flame for he consumes magical substances that contain a large amount of magical energy, Natsu is able to achieve a more powerful form of Dragon Slayer magic called Dragon Force, which turns his skin around his eyes and on his forearms scaly, and increases both his physical and magical power. With Dragon Force, Natsu can temporarily eat other forms of magic and combine that with his own; however, Natsu becomes sick for several days after his transformation wears off._

_Natsu has a rivalry with Gray Fullbuster due to their conflicting natures and elements. Natsu is generally carefree and reckless in nature, and causes most of the collateral damage Fairy Tail is blamed , he is extremely loyal to his guildmates and attacks anyone who tries to harm or insult them. Although he comes across as thick-headed to several other characters, he is a perceptive tactician in battle and can quickly deduce his opponents' strengths and weaknesses. He suffers from motion sickness when riding on vehicles of any sort, as well as when carried by others such as Lucy. The exception to this rule is Happy, who Natsu considers as his is prone to challenging his guild's S-Class wizards to petty fights to test his strength, in which he is often defeated with little effort from his properly motivated to fight however, he is recognized as one of the most powerful wizards in the guild._

_**Lucy Heartfilia-**_

_Lucy Heartfilia is a 17-year-old wizard, and the primary female protagonist of the series; she is the initial viewpoint character. Mashima named the character after The Beatles song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". Specializing in celestial magic, Lucy can summon celestial spirits from a set of magical the series, Lucy occasionally fights with a whip. Virgo later provides her with a version of this weapon capable of using magical energy, called Fleuve d'Étoiles. During her early childhood, Lucy establishes herself as a celestial wizard. Her mother Layla Heartfilia dies when Lucy is ten years old. Six years later, Lucy sets out to join Fairy Tail due to a strained relationship with her father, Jude Heartfilia._

_After befriending Natsu Dragneel and Happy, Lucy joins Fairy Tail and works guild-posted jobs to fund her rented house in that end, she pursues her dream of writing a novel on her adventures with Fairy Tail. As one of the saner members of the guild, Lucy regularly gawks at the odd habits of her guildmates, who frequently show up uninvited inside her Phantom Lord's (Dark Guild) dissolution, Lucy breaks ties with her father, warning him to never interfere with Fairy Tail again. Eventually she reconciles with Jude (Her Father) after he loses his fortune, and professes her love for him after learning of his death during her disappearance on Sirius Island._

_**Happy-**_

_Happy is a six-year-old blue-furred cat-like creature called an Exceed. Using the magical ability Aera Happy is able to fly by growing white feathered wings, and can also carry up to one years before the series' present, Happy is sent from the parallel world Edolas to Earth-land as an egg for protection after the Exceeds' queen, Chagot, has a premonition of their realm's destruction. He is soon found by Natsu, who cares for him together with Lisanna Strauss until he hatches. His birth cheers up everyone in the guild while they are in the middle of an argument, for which Natsu names him "Happy".Though Happy is unaware of his family ties, he is actually the son of Lucky and Marl, an Exceed farmer couple._

_**Gray Fullbuster-**_

_Gray Fullbuster is an 18-year-old wizard who specializes in performing Ice Make magic, which allows him to instantaneously conjure various kinds of weapons, shields, and other inanimate objects made from ice. He is more level-headed and competent in performing jobs than most of his guildmates, but has a habit of removing his shirt or stripping down to his underwear, often without realizing it. Gray has a fierce rivalry with Natsu Dragneel due to their opposing personalities and magical his early childhood, Gray is taken in by Ur as an orphan after his hometown is destroyed by the demon Deliora. He learns magic from her with the intention of taking revenge against Deliora, and develops his stripping habit as a result of his training to withstand the freezing temperatures of Ur's hometown. He later moves on to join Fairy Tail after Ur sacrifices herself to defeat Deliora clashes with his fellow student Lyon Vastia and Ur's daughter Ultear Milkovich, and eventually helps both come to terms with their pasts as Ur did for him._

_**Erza Scarlet-**_

_"Titania" Erza Scarlet named after a 19-year-old swordswoman with a guild ranking of S-Class. She is widely considered to be the most powerful female member of the the re-equip magic "The Knight",she can summon different weapons and change armor and clothes at will. Additionally, she has an artificial eye, which can make her immune to illusions and eye-based magic, and halves their effects if used on both of her eyes. Erza initially sheds tears from her real eye due to a defect with her artificial usually chastises slackers and serves as Fairy Tail's punisher, but eventually becomes friendlier towards her guildmates._

_Erza is enslaved and forced to build the Tower of Heaven when she is 11 years old; while there, she befriends several slave children, which includes Jellal Jellal is taken away for rebelling against their captors, Erza leads a slave revolt to save Jellal. Jellal is brainwashed into serving Zeref and continues the tower's construction, forcing Erza to escape and make a name for herself as a Fairy Tail , Erza helps Jellal atone for his misdeeds and eventually professes her love for him, but dure to unexpected situations they couldn't be together._

_**Wendy Marvell-**_

_"Priestess of the Sky" Wendy Marvell is a 12-year-old female Dragon Slayer. Wendy is usually accompanied by her Exceed partner mastered in the Sky Dragon Slayer magic, she can heal a person's injuries and ailments, and can temporarily relieve motion , she is capable of breathing powerful gusts of wind, and augmenting her friends' or her own speed, strength, and defensive power. Wendy can replenish her magical power by "eating" unpolluted air._

_After her adoptive mother Grandine disappears when she is five years old, Wendy is rescued by Mystogan, the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandez. She becomes Mystogan's traveling partner during his exploration of eventually leaves Wendy in the care of the Cait Shelterguild, led by Robaul; however, Wendy is unaware that he is a spirit who uses illusion magic to found the guild and care for years later, she and Carla join an alliance with Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus to prevent the dark guild Oración Seis (Dark Guild) from acquiring Nirvana, a destructive spell developed by Robaul's tribe. During the battle with Oración Seis, Wendy is forced to resurrect Jellal, mistaking him as her former traveling learning about the truth about Robaul and Cait Shelter following Nirvana's destruction, she joins Fairy Tail. _

_**Carla-**_

_Carlais a 6-year-old white-furred Exceed originating from Edolas, and Wendy Marvell's partner. She is capable of using Aera magic,and the ability of precognition allows her to see visions of future locations and events, inheriting her precognitive powers from her mother Chagot; however, Carla is unaware of her family ties. She is evacuated from Edolas to Earth-land as an egg after Chagot has a vision of their realm's destruction; the objective is concealed as a mission to kill Dragon Slayers. Some time after this, Carla is hatched and taken under the care of the six-year-old Wendy. Carla has a premonition of future events and, despite her misinterpretation of Chagot's orders, decides to protect years later, she joins Wendy in an alliance to defeat Oracion Seis, but upon meeting Happy, Carla initially shuns him and only reconsiders when Happy resolves to ignore their mission._

_**Gajeel Redfox-**_

_"Kurogane" Gajeel Redfox , similar to Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell, is a Dragon Slayer raised by the dragon Metalicana. His Iron Dragon Slayer magic grants him the ability to transform parts of his body into metal weapons such as clubs and swords, cover his body with nearly indestructible metal scales, and breathe gusts of wind containing metal shards capable of shredding a person's body. He can also consume metal objects for nourishment. Initially a member of Phantom Lord, his attack on Fairy Tail results in war between the two guilds and eventually joins Fairy Tail at Makarov Dreyar's request. At first distrusted by the members of Fairy Tail, Gajeel proves his loyalty to develops a fierce rivalry with Natsu and harbors a resentment of cooperating with him unless forced to do so. He also comes to good terms with Levy McGarden after saving her from Laxus Dreyar's attack in Magnolia, and later partners with her for the S-Class exam on Sirius Island. Under Makarov's orders, Gajeel acts as a double agent to spy on Raven Tail's master Ivan Dreyar, which he is forbidden to reveal to his guildmates. After noticing Natsu and Wendy's cat partners, Gajeel becomes self-conscious of the fact that he is the only Dragon Slayer without a cat partner until he fights and befriends Panther Lily, whom he openly adores._

_**Panther Lily-**_

_Panther Lily is a black-furred Exceed swordsman from the parallel universe of Edolas. Initially depicted as a large, muscular, anthropomorphic panther,Panther Lily eventually takes on his species' general small appearance, though he is able to assume his original form for limited periods of time. He can also use "Aera". He uses swords that can extend to several times his large form's size, initially Buster Marm, and then the Musica Sword._

_After Lily saves a young Mystogan's life and brings him to Extalia, the Exceed is exiled by his people's queen Chagot. Joining the Edolas Kingdom's royal army, Lily captains the 1st Magic War Division. He duels Gajeel Redfox while defending the lacrima crystal created from the residents of Magnolia after they have been absorbed by an Anima portal, but has a change of heart after seeing the Exceeds gathering to push the crystal away from Extalia, and rescues Chagot from falling to her death. After being sent to Earth-land through the reversed Anima portal, he joins Fairy Tail as Gajeel's partner. He shows a mature personality compared to most of the Fairy Tail guild members_

_**Loke-**_

_Loke , named after the Norse god Loki,is a flirtatious wizard regularly accompanied by young a ring called Regulus Loke can conjure light-based magic attacks. His true identity is the celestial spirit Leo, who is initially owned by Karen Lilica. After preventing her from summoning other spirits to keep her from bullying his fellow celestial spirit Aries, Loke inadvertently leaves Karen defenseless while on a mission which results in her death at the hands of Angel. Exiled from the spirit world, Loke distances himself from any celestial wizards he encounters. Three years later, Loke's magic power weakens severely until his body slowly begins to fade away. After Lucy Heartfilia discovers his identity as a spirit, she saves his life and restores his former power by persuading the Celestial Spirit King to reconsider Loke's exile, which allows him to return to the spirit world. Despite becoming one of Lucy's contracted spirit partners, Loke is still considered a member of Fairy Tail, and temporarily nullifies his contract with her to serve as Gray Fullbuster's partner during the S-Class exam._

_**Juvia Lockser-**_

_Juvia Lockser of the "Great Sea" is a 17-year-old wizard introduced as the sole female member of the Element 4, an elite team of wizards from the Phantom Lord guild who each use a form of magic related to one of the four classical elements. The Water magic grants her the ability to manipulate water, pressurize into jets, and turn her body into water. She is prone to mood swings that affect her magic's attributes; it rains when she is depressed, and her water boils when she is jealous and angry._

_During her early childhood, Juvia is called "Rain Woman" due to the constant downpours around her. Years later, Juvia makes a name for herself as a Phantom Lord wizard. She duels with Gray Fullbuster out of jealousy over her misunderstanding of Gray's relationship with Lucy Heartfilia and loses; the rain around her stops the first time in her life. After Phantom Lord's dissolution, Juvia becomes romantically obsessed with Gray. Wanting to become closer to Gray, she asks to join Fairy becomes an official member after helping Gray and the other protagonists in the Tower of Heaven, and considers any woman who shows affection to Gray a potential rival since her duel with Gray. Juvia tends to refer to herself in the third person._

_**Cana Alberona-**_

_Cana Alberona is an 18-year-old wizard with an unusually high alcohol tolerance level; she can drink entire barrelfuls of alcohol without getting drunk. She is the most senior member of her guild's generation. Her name is derived from the term "arcana" in relation to tarot cards. Using Card Magic Cana can cast a wide variety of spells from a deck of magic-infused cards. Cana joins Fairy Tail at the age of six; however, she is devastated to learn that her father Gildarts Clive is unaware of their family connection. Determined to reveal the truth to her father, she attempts to become an S-Class wizard, but fails four consecutive exams designating the S-Class rank in doing so. Twelve years later, Cana contemplates leaving the guild if she fails her fifth and latest exam on Sirius Island. After teaming up with Lucy, Cana abandons her friends to complete the exam trial of searching for Mavis Vermillion's grave during Grimoire Heart's assault on the her treacherous deeds when she arrives at the grave, Cana rejects her desire to become an S-Class Wizard. The spirit of Mavis grants her temporary use of the Fairy Glitter spell. She later reveals their relationship to Gildarts (Father and Daughter)._

_**Elfman Strauss-**_

_"Beast Arm" Elfman Strauss is Mirajane's younger, 18-year-old brother. He is a large and well-built man who regularly spouts speeches about what a "real man" should do, but is also kindhearted and emotionally sensitive. Employing the Take Over magic Beast Soul Elfman can transform his body into any monster he has defeated. However, his first attempt at using Beast Soul when he is 16 years old causes him to go berserk and injure his younger sister Lisanna, who disappears. Thinking that he has killed Lisanna, his deep guilt limits his magic power to an ability called Beast Arm, with which he can only transform his right arm. Two years later, Elfman regains his Beast Soul ability during the assault on Phantom Lord after seeing Mirajane in danger; he defeats Sol with it, after which he is able to control his transformation._

_**Gildarts Clive-**_

_Gildarts Clive is a 45-year-old S-Class wizard regarded as the most powerful member of Fairy Tail, and the father of Cana Alberona. Using Crush magic, Gildarts can vaporize any object and magic spell he touches. He embarks on high ranking "SS-Class" missions, as well as missions that have never been completed for 10 or even 100 years. He only visits his guild for short periods every few years because of this, but nevertheless maintains a fatherly relationship with his younger guildmates, including Natsu Dragneel. Years before the series' present, Gildarts is divorced by his wife Cornelia and embarks on a six-year-long mission before Cana's birth; he is initially unaware of his relationship with his daughter. At the age of thirty-eight, Gildarts loses an arm, leg, and some organs while dueling with the black dragon Acnologia. Twelve years later, Gildarts finds out the truth of his relationship with Cana on Sirius Island; he later advises his guildmates against fighting Acnologia on Sirius Island. Seven years later, after being named the next guild master of Fairy Tail by Makarov Dreyar, Gildarts resigns the position and leaves on another mission._

_**Laxus Dreyar-**_

_Laxus Dreyar is Makarov Dreyar's 23-year-old grandson,and one of Fairy Tail's S-Class wizards His lightning magic allows him to conjure bolts from his hands, and turn his entire body into electricity. He is also a Dragon Slayer with mastery over Lightning Dragon Slayer magic, which he gains the ability to use through artificial lacrima implants given to him by his father Ivan; this enables him to increase his own physical strength and breathe bolts of lightning. Although he has fond childhood memories with Makarov, Laxus becomes increasingly estranged from his grandfather after years of being unfairly compared to him, and rebels when Makarov expels Ivan from the guild. He becomes obsessed with surpassing Makarov and becoming the guild master; he values the strength of his guild over the well-being of his guildmates, whom he perceives as "weak"._

_Enraged upon overhearing people mocking his guild due to the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Laxus decides to reform the guild so others will not question Fairy Tail's strength. He organizes a coup d'état with the Raijin Tribe in which they hold several of Fairy Tail's female members, and eventually Magnolia, as hostages and force their guildmates to fight each other (in an intra-guild battle royal called the "Battle of Fairy Tail") to rescue them; those who emerge victorious will be allowed to stay in the guild with Laxus as its new master. After his plans fail, he tries to use Fairy Law to destroy Magnolia, but it has no effect, which signifies that he does not truly hate his guild. After Laxus is defeated by Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, Makarov expels him from Fairy Tail, though he leaves on friendly terms with his grandfather and guildmates. Laxus later returns to help his former guildmates battle Hades on Sirius Island, and is reinstated into Fairy Tail by Gildarts Clive during his brief period as Fairy Tail's master._

_**Levy McGarden-**_

_Levy McGarden is the de facto leader and sole female member of Shadow Gear, a team she forms with her friends Jet and Droy. Her Solid Script magic grants her the ability to transform written words into three-dimensional objects that take on the attributes of what is written. She is also proficient in translating and decoding foreign texts and runic magic. She is close friends with Lucy Heartfilia, and the first person Lucy willingly allows to read her novel. Gajeel Redfox's assault on her and her team results in war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. Initially fearful of Gajeel after he joins Fairy Tail, Levy forgives him after he protects her from being injured by Laxus Dreyar. She gradually develops feelings for Gajeel after he offers to become her partner for the S-Class exam._

_**Lisanna Strauss-**_

_Lisanna Strauss is the younger, 17-year-old sister of Mirajane and Elfman. Using the Take Over technique Animal Soul Lisanna can transform her body into those of different animals at will. She is one of Natsu's closest childhood friends; she helps him care for Happy as an egg and teases him with the thought of marriage when they are children. Though it is implied that Lisanna is killed in an accident while working with her siblings on a job when she is 15 years old, she is actually sent to Edolas through an Anima portal meant to absorb Earth-land's magical power. She initially decides to remain in Edolas to keep the parallel world's counterparts of her siblings from worrying since her own counterpart is dead. When she is sent back to Earth-land after the Anima portals are reversed and, after discovering that her Edolas siblings have already known the truth about her, she reunites with her real siblings. She is reinstated into Fairy Tail soon after._

_**Makarov Dreyar-**_

_Makarov Dreyar is the short, 88-year-old master of Fairy Tail. Discontented with the Magic Council for the rules it tries to impose on Fairy Tail, Makarov encourages his guild's members to do whatever they think is right. He becomes despondent whenever his guild causes trouble with the council, and sometimes uses force to stop his guild members whenever they become too rowdy or violent. However, he considers his guild members to be his children, and is fiercely protective of them. He is capable of multiple different forms of magic, including Giant/Titan magic, which increases his normally diminutive stature to gigantic proportions. His most powerful spell is Fairy Law, one of three legendary spells developed by the Fairy Tail guild, which generates a flash of bright light that spans across a wide area, and only harms those the caster considers to be his or her enemy. Given his high level of magic and skills, Makarov is registered as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, the most powerful wizards in the continent._

_**Mavis Vermillion-**_

_Mavis Vermillion is the first guild master and founder of Fairy Tail. She is also an analyst and strategist with the nickname "Fairy Tactician." Mavis dies at a young age years before the beginning of the series and is buried on Sirius Island. After Cana Alberona pleads with her for help to protect her friends, Mavis's spirit grants Cana the Fairy Glitter spell. Her human form is revealed when the Fairy Tail members on the island are attacked by Acnologia. With Fairy Tail determined to protect each other, Mavis uses her Fairy Sphere spell to protect them. However, this inadvertently causes the island and his inhabitants to disappear from Earth-land, freezing them in time for 7 years. She can only be seen by those with the mark of Fairy Tail. She is also capable of sensing good or evil in a person._

_**Mirajane Strauss-**_

_Mirajane "Demon Woman" Strauss is a 19-year-old S-Class wizard who serves as a barmaid and administrator at Fairy Tail, and occasionally appears as a cover girl on the fictional Sorcerer's Weekly name comes from a video game Hiro Mashima was playing while creating her character. She is a very cheerful, kindhearted, yet somewhat absentminded young woman who rarely displays anger towards others. During Mirajane's childhood, she is rambunctious and has a particularly fierce rivalry with Erza Scarlet. She and her young siblings Elfman and Lisanna use Take Over to transform into creatures they have previously encountered. Mirajane's specific variety, Satan Soul, grants her the ability to transform into a demon with enhanced physical speed and strength. She can also mimic other people's physical appearance and Lisanna disappears when she is 17 years old, Mirajane loses her Take Over powers and retires from working on missions. Two years later, Mirajane regains her powers and duels with Fried Justine to a draw._

_**Mystogan-**_

_Mystogan is an S-Class wizard referred to as the most mysterious member of Fairy Tail. Refusing to let others see his face, he covers his entire body with a cloak and bandages, and goes as far as using magic to temporarily put his guildmates to sleep whenever he visits the guild. Mystogan later reveals himself as Jellal Fernandez's counterpart from the parallel universe Edolas, of which he is its prince. As a resident of Edolas, he does not perform magic on his own, but uses staves that are infused with magic power to cast a variety of this, he remains one of the most powerful members of Fairy Tail, demonstrated by his capacity to defeat each of Phantom Lord's subdivisions throughout the country by himself._

_During Mystogan's early childhood, he travels to Earth-land to close the inter-dimensional Anima portals that Faust, his father and the king of Edolas, uses to steal magical power from Earth-land. Seven years later, after failing to prevent Magnolia from being absorbed by an Anima portal,he returns to Edolas and restores the city by forcing the lacrima crystal created from the absorbed Fairy Tail wizards through another portal after his guildmates prevent Faust from ramming it into Extalia. He reverses the effects of the Anima portals to return the stolen magical power to Earth-land, and intends to be publicly executed for this by his childhood friend Panther Lily to quell the panic. However, when Natsu Dragneel takes the blame, Mystogan earns the public's support and is crowned king of Edolas. _

_(A/N: I haven't introduced Mystogan in the story yet. I will soon!)_

_**Fried Justine-**_

_"Dark" Fried Justine is the 20-year-old founder and self-proclaimed leader of the Raijin specializes in writing Jutsu-Shiki which are magic runes that contain his targets to a certain area according to the posted rule. He uses this magic to impose rules on the Battle of Fairy Tail; he traps Makarov inside the guildhall by restricting departure based on age and material limits, and forces many of his guildmates to fight each other by writing the area rule where only the "strongest wizard" can leave its boundaries. Additionally, he is capable of using Dark Écriture to either writing words on a person's body to wound them; he can use it on himself to fly and transform into a demon. He is loyal to Laxus despite questioning Laxus' morality on executing his guildmates. He becomes kind and friendly later._

_**Bickslow-**_

_Bickslow is a 22-year-old wizard who specializes in using a form of Seith magic called Human Possession to implant souls within inanimate objects and control them as he can only control up to five puppets at a time; he refers to them as his "babies", with the names Pappa, Pippi, Puppu, Peppa, and Poppo. His eye magic is called Figure Eyes, which allows him to control the souls of anyone who meets his gaze; he wears a grilled visor to contain this magic. Eventually he becomes nicer to everyone._

_**Evergreen-**_

_Evergreen is a 20-year-old wizard and the sole female member of the Raijin Tribe. Using her eye magic, Stone Eyes,she can petrify others through eye contact. She wears eyeglasses to control this magic, similar to Bickslow, and uses it to hold the female guild members hostage in the Battle of Fairy can also conjure golden dust to cause an explosion of ignited dust and rapidly firing limitless needles at her opponents as if they were joining Fairy Tail solely for her obsession with anything having to do with fairies, Evergreen's dream is to assume Erza Scarlet's title of "Fairy Queen, Titania". But soon she becomes nice and starts getting close to Elfman._

I honestly didn't think that I knew so little about my friends... But atleast now I finally do. This is the BEST GUILD EVER!

**Hope you like this. :P**

**Love**

**-Moon**


	10. Happy & Carla

**Chapter 9 (Happy & Carla)**

**Serena's POV**

So the other day when Jellal, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale came to visit, well, me, they decided to stay back for a few days. It had been five days now and they decided to crash at mine and Lucy's new house.

"God, evertime I enter this house, all I can say is, its quite big for 3 people to live in." Jenny said followed with a sigh.

You must be wondering who the third person is, right? Well my parents had Simmon, my butler, live with me.

"Serena, your parents are loaded,right?" Hibiki asked and I simply nodded

After while we left to go back to the guild. Today Jenny and Sherry were wearing my cloths. My cloths were very different form any one here. I looked a _lot _more casual, a lot less girly and a ot more comfortabe. Thank god for that!

We finally reached the guid, about 15 minutes later. When we reached, everyone went to their groups and hung out.

I decided that it was better for me to wait a while before I start acting on my plan about getting Jellal and Erza back. So instead I decided I would work on Happy and Carla first, as they were my easiest targets.

I walked over to Lucy ad asked her if she could summon Loke for a bit.

"Really? You're _asking_ me to summon Loke by your free will?! Are you alright?" Lucy asked and started to check my temprature.

"Lucy, I'm fine! I just wanted to ask Loke about how my mother was when she was younger!" I lied

"Oh." Was all Lucy said and then she opened Loke's gate "The Gate of the ion, I Open Thee. Leo."

And there he was. I was re-considering my idea of actually asking Loke for help, but it was too late to backout now. *Sigh* Now the only reason I was _ever _going to take help from this manaic was because...

1. He was good with the whole 'love' thing and

2. He knew every one better than I did.

"OH! So Serena called me?" I heard Loke's voice and was snapped out of my daze. I turned to be greeted by his traditional smirk and amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah I did, I want ask you some stuff about my mother." I said, trying not to sound angry. So then I started walking over to the job board and he followed me. After I stopped, he joined me.

"So what do you wanna know?" Loke asked

"Ok, um... I kinda lied about that, actually I wanted tell you that-" "Tell me that you are totally in love with me?" I was very rudely intrupted by him. My jaw cenched in anger "No, Lover boy!" I paused "I wanted to tell you that I need your help with a little project I'm working on." I added. "My help? I thought you can't stand me?" He asked, amused. "I can't. But for my friends, even if I have to bear you... I will." I said coldly "Ouch, that hurt!" "Good!" "Anyways, what is this project you need my help with?" He asked.

"Well you see, I am, if I do say so my self, an amazing matchmaker and I'm pretty sure you noticed the chemistry between two certain cats..." I paused and he nodded "so I decided I'm going to help and because you also may have a few tricks up your sleeve, as you're a player, a guy and you know the people in this guild better than me! So will you be the kind and sweet gentalman you are and hep me out?" I said and I made sure I said the last part with a very sickly-sweet voice.

"Hmmmm, when you put it that way, I will." He said. My face lit up instantly and I, for once, smiled. Soon we both decided that he would talk to Happy and I will to Carla. We set th time for an hour to talk/listen/convince them. We were set on finishing this within maximum two days.

Finally after a discussion, where we were actually talking like cival people, we made our ways to our targets. Let the mission begin!

**Loke's POV**

After an actual civil discussion, we both our ways to our targets. Let the mission begin!

I made my way over to a very bored Natsu and Happy. "Hey guys!" I greeted "Heeeeyyyy" They said, draging the word in total boredom. "Happy, I was going somewhere and was wondering if ya wanted to come along?" I asked and at that hs head shot up in excitement "Can I go?" Nastu asked "Sorry buddy, next time." I said "Awww! Pleaseeeeee" Natsu dragged the words, pouting. "Hhaha, NO." I said sternly "and plus your pouty face dosen't work on me" I smiled and told happy to come along.

After a few steps I looked at Natsu over my shoulder, he was staring daggers into my head. Poor thing. But if I let him come he would just ruine _everything._

We were in the backyard of the guild. Its a beautiful garden, which you can get lost in. Gotta be careful these days!

We made our way to a bench and we sat. "Loke, why are we in the backyard?" Happy inquired "Well Happy, I lied about the whole 'fun' thing" I admitted "But before you hae me, I have to talk to you about something important! I have been meening to talk to you for a while, but never had the time. So now that I do, lets talk." I added "Alright." The cat sighed "What do you want to talk about?"

"You and Carla" and as I said that Happy froze. "Listen Happy, I'm pretty sure everyone and I mean everyone knows you like her. Don't you think you should admit this to her?" I said/asked "Well... I don't know, I want to tell her. Really, I wan to. B-but-" "You're scared of regection?" I added/asked and he nodded. "But think about it like this. What is Carla likes you back? Then what? You can be a 'happy' couple. No pun intended" I explained "Hmm... when you put it that way," he started to think. Hopefully this was going a good way. I wonder what Serena has done till now?

"Even though you say that, I'm not so sure.. Charls is always mean to me, ignores me. Its like she hates me!" He said, he looked so sad. I was feeling bad! "Buddy, sometimes girls act mean to the guys they like, ya know.. like, play hard to get." _like Serena. _Happy's head shot up, "Really?" He asked hopefuly "Yeah! Come on, me te great Loke, who knows pretty much all there is to know how to impress a girl, is telling you this!" I said. I could see hope in the cat's eyes. "Well, if you say so, I'll give it a shot." I grinned! I was really happy to hear this. Then me and the cat talkd about how he would tell Carla.

I only hope things are going well on Serena's end.

**Serena's POV**

I made my way to Wendy and Carla, who were eating something. "Hey lil' girlies!" I said. "Hey Serry" Wendy said with a mouth stuffed full of food. Hahaha this girl is so cute! At that moment I noticed Romeo staring at her with glittering eyes... Wonder what thats about. I made a mental note to find out later. For now my focus was Carla.

Carla finally said hi to me. "Hey Carla, um... I wanted to talk to you. In private" I said and looked at Wendy. "Sure." Carla replied and we bid Wendy goodbye.

We went to the backyard of the guild. It was a beautiful garden, in which one could get lost. So that was the only place quite enough for us to talk. We took a seat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Carla asked "Well, about you and Happy." I said. Her head shot up, "look sweetie, I'm going to be real honest and direct with you." I said taking a pause "I have a feeling you, might just like the cat. Romantically." "No, I don't!" she said. I smiled at her "Carla, you can fool yourself but not me. I have a lot of experience in this sort of thing. I have got a _lot _of couples together and I know exactly how a girl looks at a boy when she likes him. I see the same thing between you and Happy!" "No, I do not like him. And anyways he goes around flirting with any cat he can!"_ (Like Loke) _Carla said "Are you jealous?" I asked, smiling. "N-no" she said meekly. Now I had her around my finger :P

"Hey Kitty, boys will go around flirting with other girls, or cats in your case, to make the girl they like jealous. He just wants you to give him attention!" I explained. She looked at me with a little glimmer in her eye. "Serena... Do you really think he likes me?" Carla said shyly "Of course! What is there not to like about you!?" I said in total excitement "th-thank you" she said with a little blush. "Your not good with complements, are you?" I asked, she nodded. How cute 3 "But Serena, I can't tell him!" she said, UH! This cat! "YES, you can!" I said "I'll help you, alright?!" I added. "Thank you so much Serena!" She said with a wide smile. "Hey, what are friends for!" I said and we began talking about how she would tell him.

I just hope everything was good on Loke's end.

**Loke's POV **

Me and Happy were back in the giuld house. It was actually quite easy getting out of that garden. I do not understand what people complain about!

I had finally talked Happy into telling Carla how he felt today! It would be intersting...

I finally spotted Serena and Carla and by the look of it, things looked good! I say Serena wisper something to Carla. I would totally be lying if I said I didn't hear what she said, I mean come on... I and a loin, I have amazing hearing. Serena said "Best of luck" to Carla, then patted her on the back.

"Happy. Now's your chance. Best of luck, buddy!" I said to happy and pushed him in Carla's direction.

Once he reached her he said "Um... Carla, I have to tell you something" "Me too" she said and they both walked away.

I saw Serena walking towards me. I waved at her, but she ignored it. Ouch! _I honestly don't understand why she dosen't like me? Other than being a player... I'm awesome, cool, nice, strong and will help her. _

Why do you care? I said to my inner voice

_you care 'cuz you have never met a girl who has hated you so mcuh! _

Whatever. Dosen't mean I'm going to ask her about it. I don't even wanna know!

_You can keep lying to yourself!_

"Shutup!"

"I didn't even say anything! God, you're such an ass!" Serena said

"Oops, I said that out loud"

"Whatever! Anyways thanks for helping me out. What did Happy say?" She asked

"Well, he thought Carla didn't like him, y'know as she always ignores him and is mean to him" I told "What about Carla?" I asked

"Well, she thought that Happy didn't like her, cuz' he went around flirting with random cats." She told me. "But its good that the silly misunderstanding is clear!" Serena finally added.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' "Oh and your welcome." I finished.

She gave me a half smile and walked over to Lucy and sat on the table full of girls- Lucy, Erza, Mira, Cana, Jenny, Sherry and Levy.

Where as I joined the boys- Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Jellal, Tri-men (Hibiki, Ren and Eve), Lyon, Gajeel and Pantherlili.

Eventhough we were two tables away I could hear everyword from the girls' table. They were talking about boys. Typical, but we boys were doing the same.

"Serry, whats going on with you and Loke.. Hhhuuu?" Sherry asked, teasingly

"Nothing!" Serena replied "Then why were you with him for so long?" Levy asked

"I was asking him about my mother. See, long back, he used to be my mom's spirit." Serena said

"Oh..." the girls said in union. "Yeahhhh! And plus, I don't even like him." Serena said, _oouch._

"More like hate him" Lucy said. "I don't understand why, though?" Jenny asked "I mean, he's an okay guy." she added. _Okay? Just an Okay guy?! Please. More like a god. _

"Whatever it may be, I just don't like the guy, OK?! Get over it!" Serena said "Alright, fine! But if you had to pick a guy from the guys in this and our guilds, which guy do you like the best?" Mira asked

"Well, me? Nastu and Gray; but they are like my elder brothers. Jellal is really nice, but taken and I don't really like him that way. The Tri-men are just a pain in the ass, but they're really hot! Lyon... Sherry likes him, so no." she took a breath "Basically, none of the guys," she finished.

I was happy when she said she didn't like anyone. _Why? I don't like her._

"Serena.." Erza called "Yeah?" "If you don't mind, can you tell us why you hate Loke so much?" Erza asked. "Well...Alright." "FINALLY an explination!" Cana said while taking a sip of her beer. Yeah, finally I get to know the reasons of being hated.

"Um... you see, back home, last year..." Serena was hesitating to speak but continued anyway "I really liked this one guy. He was my _first crush ever! _I really really liked this boy. After a few days he asked me out, I knew it was a big mistake falling for him as he was a player, but I did anyways and for the first few weeks our relationship was great! It was all going good, until that one day... I saw him making out with the girl who really hated me. I was completely heartborken. It took me around 3 months to get over it. It really hurt. The worst thing was that he only dated me 'cuz it was a bet. I pretty much felt like crap! If it wasen't for my friends... I don't know what I would have done... Anyways so from then I stopped letting anyone in my life. I stopped myself from liking anyone. And I know it's wrong of me to hate Loke just because of this, I know not every guy is the same,but I can't help it. Loke reminds me of my ex a little too much..." Serena finally finished. There was not a single tear in her eyes, but she looked really sad. All the other girls started to comfort her.

I really didn't know this happened. At first I thought I would make her fall for me and just let it be... I don't think I can ever do that to her now! Its true... I'm an asshole. No... a Dick!

**Serena's POV**

"Thanks girls! I'm fine, really!" I tried to convince the girls, they wouldn't listen! I am so happy I have such good friends.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my led and I let out a yelp "Serena, what happened?" Lucy asked, I looked down to find Carla. "Oh nothing, its just Carla." I said, then I bent down and asked her what happened with happy. She thanked me and said what I told her worked! I am SO HAPPY those two cats. I think me and Carla just got a whole lot closer!

XOX

I have a mental list of all the couples I found at the guild...

Lucy x Natsu

Gray x Juvia

Erza x Jellal

Wendy x Romeo

Carla x Happy - **Done **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Love ya!**

**Keep reviewing 3**

**Love**

**-Moon**


	11. JErza (Erza & Jellal)

**Chapter 10 (JErza [Jellal + Erza])**

**Serena's POV **

****I am like one of the happiest people right now. Why, you ask? Because of what happened 2 days ago... Happy and Carla are together now and they are toooooooo adorable! KYAA! Not just that, the cutest part is when everyone says they are so adorable together and Carla blushes like crazy and Happy stands there proud!

Anyways, now its time to get back on track. My number one focus for now is- JErza.

There is just one problem in my way. Erza and Jellal will never admit that they want to be together! Why must they be so difficult? But that isn't my only problem... my other problem is well, Loke. Because of Jellal and Erza I will need Loke's help, but I think I'm too proud to actually ask him for help, _again. _

"Hello, my lady" I hear a voice and even before I could react I was in the arms of three guys- Ren, Eve and Hibiki.

"You guys! LET ME GO." I commanded

"Fine!" they all said sadly. *Sigh* those flirts.

"So Serena, I heard you are the reason Happy and Carla got together?" Ren asked

"Yeah, that's true!" I said proudly

"Cool. Are you a matchmaker of some sort?" Hibiki asked, scarcasm hitting every word "Well actually, I am." I said blankly and he was dumbfounded "Wow, this is the first time I met a girl who actually sets two people up as a hobby" Eve said, surely not in amusement "Gee thanks! You make it sound like I'm a creeper!" I said and they all laughed.

I am NOT a creeper! Am I? No, definitely not!

After a very unplesent conversation which ruined my mood, me and the three flirts headed down to the dining room for some breakfast.

Once Eve opened the door for me, I'm guessing they are sorry for what they said... I got into the room just to see Loke in _my _damn chair, eating _my _ FOOD!

Flirt with me, I Don't Care; Touch my food and I'll kill you!

So, trying not to get too angry and blop this house, I walked to Loke and kicked him off my chair.

"What the fuck?!" Loke said, now looking at me with anger

"Don't sit in my seat and don't _ever _eat my food!" I said plainly and took my seat. "Anyways, don't you think you're coming to FT and my house a little too much these days?" I asked him as he took a new seat. "Your point being?" "Its alright Loke, I understand your feelings. All your spirit friends don't want to talk to your douchebag self so the only option you have is to come over here for comfort!" I said in a baby voice.

There were ohh's and burn's from everyone around the room. Also but the looks of it, I surely hit a nerve there. Loke's jaw was clenched, fists tight. "Aww, did I hit a nerve?" I asked "Whatever." HA! I knew he would be speachless! After all he can't really tell me to leave, it's MY house.

"Why must the two of you be so mean to eachother?" Lucy asked

"'Cuz he's a jerk" "Cuz she's annoying" Loke and I said at the same time and Lucy slapped her forehead and sighed. "Your two are starting to behaive like immature little six year old's lately!" Jellal said

I looked at Jellal and now my eyes were in slits as I glared at him. "Ok, god. Chill! I was joking" He said rasing his hands in defence, victory is mine!

"What is with you today?" Sherry asked "Huh?" I was confused "Well you seem awfully 'Fired Up' today" she said as she air qouted fired up. Natsu reference.

After a breakfast full of witty comments made by me, I was now about to go and ask Loke for help... I don't think this is going to go good. I nervously bit my bottom lip and made my way towards Loke and as usual he was with some girl.

"Um... Loke?" I said nervously, I don't know why I was this nervous, but for the last two days I have been getting the feeling that Loke's been avoiding me and I don't know why but I don't like it! Its kind of the reason I had the urge to insult him.

"Yea-" when he saw who it was he stopped saying what he was going to and said something else "I can't talk right now!" What?! As if! I stopped him by putting my hand on his sholder forcing him to stop.

"What do you want?!" He asked "Um... Look I need your help with something else and if you're still pissed about this mornin' I'm sorry, ok?" I said "Hufff. How may I be of service to you, my lady?" Loke said as if he were my butler. _That was kind of cute, _wait what!?

"Well , I would like you to help me once again! But this time with Erza and Jellal." I said

"Oh no,no,no! If Erza finds out about this we- no I will be screwed! She'll obviously not do anything to you though!" Loke said in panic.I guess everyone's scared of the she devil, huh?

Then I grabbed onto his arm "Please, please, please?" I said trying to make a puppy dog face

"Gosh! I'll help, but don't sound to needy!" He said flipping his hair "Phu-lease!" I said flipping my hair also.

We walked over to a corner where no one was listening and I started to speak "Ok, so I really, really badnly want those two to work out" pointing to Erza and Jellal "Why?" Loke asked "Don't interrupt me! As I was saying, I want this bceause they want this! I know you'll think I'm weird, but because of a few events in the past I have grown to know people's 'love' emotions and I can tell what they want. That;s why the couples I set up 90% of the times always work out. Anyways, so we all know they love eachother but they won't admit that! So we have to get them together. Now, I can't do this alone. So I need you to make Jellal jealous. I promise Erza won't say a thing to you, alright. So help me?" I asked/explained. I took a deep breath after all the rambling,

"As long as I'm not dead meat but the end of the next hour, I'll help you." Loke said giving in to my request. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said hugging the guy in front of me. "Well, I didn't know you were so bold! You sure do surprise me." He said and I pulled away instantly. I saw that annoying little smirk he was pulling. "Don't get too ahead og your self!" I said and walked away to go talk to Erza first so she dosen't kill Loke.

After 30 minutes of searching for Erza in this animal farm I finally found the queen bee. Don't ask me any questions about my mental stability! I don't have it anymore.

"Erza, can we talk?" I asked "Yeah sure!" She said. We sat down on a table and I started to talk.

"Ok, first I need you to promise you will not kill me for what I'm about to say!" I said and she nodded with a confused look plastered on her face. "Ok I know you are in love with Jellal and I don't want to sound like I'm butting in but can I know what happened?" I asked "Um... Well, I guess its alright." Erza said. Then she began to tell me everything-

7 years after the whole Tenru Island incident and the magic games thing, Erza finally told Jellal that she loves him, they were about to kiss but then for some reason Jellal stopped and told her that he was engaged to someone in his guild.

"Wow. I'm sorry!" I said. This was a comlicated situation and its gonna take time to solve this. Now I can be all gentle and sit and explain things to any of the 2. What I'm about to do might make Erza wanna hate me for a while but I know for a fact she'll thank me later. I don't want to be hated by Erza, but extreme mesures are needed!

"Now, I need to tell you something Erza. Don't hate me, but I really think you should get over Jellal, clearly you two aren't getting anywhere and to be honest, I like him and I think I'll be better off with him anyways! So I think its time for you be stop being a little sad girl and move on in your life!" I said trying to sound as mean as I could and walked away.

It hurt me to look at Erza look hurt, but I'm doing this for her own good. Then making sure Erza was looking my was I went and started to speak to Jellal.

**Erza's POV**

I can't believe I thought Serena was like a sister to me! She really has the nerve to tell me something like that and go talk to Jellal in front of me. How dare she!?

I kept looking at her and the way Jellal willingly took her hand and went to talk to her!Great so I guess he likes her too! This is so annoying. I could feel tears blurring my vision but they disappered.

"Erza you ok there?" I heard a voice and I turned to look at Loke

"I think so?" It came out more like a question. "Look there's no point in hiding what happend between you and Serena, because I heard it all." Loke said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. If this was my usual self I'd probaly hit Loke by now, but at the moment I was really hurt by someone so close to me.

"Thanks Loke" I said and I was about to go he gripped my shoulder. "Erza, why don't we make Jellal jealous?" Loke suggested

What is he thinking? "What do you mean?"

"Well, if Serena is going to be all innocent and flirt with Jellal in such a suttle way and hurt you, why don't we do the same?" He proposed

_But Erza, Serena is like a little sister to you! You can't hurt her. _Oh just shut up you! If she was so nice as everyone says, Serena wouldn't do this to me and gone after the guy I love!

"Fine!" I said smugly. This is where my plan begins.

**Serena's POV**

Loke and Erza just left together, well, this is a good sign! Now _my _plan begins.

"Aahem! Serry, you were going to say something?" Jellal snapped me out of my thoughts

"Right. So I want to ask you some questions." I said "And they are?" He asked

"I found out you told Erza that you were engaged when you two were about to kiss! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I almost welled too loud.

"Shhh!" he said silencing me "Who told you that?" He asked again. I simply said Erza did and he slapped his forehead. "Why did you lie!?" I aksed

"Ho-how do you know I lied, huh? I told the truth!" He said clearly faliing at making me believe him. Idiot. "You really think I'm falling for that total lie?" I said qurking an eyebrow and he nodded in a no meekly. "Yeah, thats what I thought! Now tell me, why did you lie?" I asked again.

"Well, I know I have broken her heart way too many times because of my past with her and I don't want to do that anymore! Plus, even if we do start to go out, its going to be really hard!" He said.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Giving up so easily!" I said wagging a finger "So how do you know I was lying?" He asked "Dude! Its too obvious. Just by the way you look at her. Now I am NOT going to explain things to you! But if you want to get her back, I'll help you!" I said. No- more like commanding him to take my help.

"Uh- look I don'k know if I want to do that!" He said. I let out a long sigh and said "Fine! I'll give you time till evening and then you can decide if you want my help or not, alright?"

"Um, alright." Jellal said reluctantly and I said bye and left to think!

WHY ARE JErza SO HARD TO DEAL WITH!

**Jellal's POV **

Its been about 2 hours since I spoke to Serena. I don't know what to do! The worst part is that Erza had been ignoring me all day and when the hell did she get this close to a guy?!

This is so frustrating! How can she?! I see she's clearly over me... I'm pissed 'cuz she's over me so quickly!

The only reason my heart aches is because I can't stand to see her with an other guy, all lovey-dovey. It really does feel like a 1000 daggers pearcing through my heart and I can't take it!

But then realisation hit me. It was all _my _fault this happened. I let Erza go, too many times. But not anymore. If Serena can help me, I'm taking her help no matter what! I don't care what I have to do. I want Erza by my side again.

**Serena's POV**

I was in the middle of cleaning out the bar stand. Mirajane had asked me to take her place for a while as she was getting really busy.

Also, I noticed Loke was doing a great job with Erza! I know for a fact that Jellal is surely jealous, but I'm not too sure he'll take my help.

I felt something on my shoulder and it scared the shit out of me. I screeched and turned around to find Jellal behind me "Dude! What the fuck! You almost gave me a heart attac-" I didn't finish my statement because of the dead serious look on his face. What's with him? I thought.

"Serena, I want you to help me get Erza back!" Jellal said with the same dead serious look. I have to say I was shocked, but this is going in the direction I like!

"Good!" I said smirking.

Now I can finally get Erza and Jellal to - JErza :D

This was a Game, Set and Match!

**Ok so I know I'm late but please don't kill me! I have my exams coming up soon! Anyways guys I hope you like this chapter!**

**Take care and Love ya!**

**Love**

**-Moon**


End file.
